


Honeybee

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Computer Love, FlürTos, M/M, Multi, RalFlorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralf and Florian, an inseparable friendship that has lead to the creation of one of the most influential bands in history. But is there more than just friendship in the cold hearts of these robots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction.  
> I do not claim any of this to be true because as we all know, none of it is.  
> If anyone who is mentioned or portrayed in this fiction sees it, just know I'm sorry and that I am not making light of personal matters, legal matters nor any relationship issues of those mentioned. As I said before, I don't believe this happened. Most information was acquired through Wolfgang Flür's book on how the people acted and what they did (this includes the parties), weather he was bull shitting or not, I guess I'll never know. Some however is my own invention. Sorry.  
> If you have nothing nice to say in the comments, say nothing at all because I'll skim over it with a due sense of boredom. I frankly don't see why you'd bother.

Ralf opened his eyes, head pounding. He winced, faded memories of the night before once again entered his head causing it to pulse with the effort in remembering the things he would prefer to be locked away. Wolfgang and Karl certainly threw wild parties, he was lucky him and Florian left before it turned into one big orgy as usual. That part always made him uncomfortable. Why would they even do that? 

He sat up, holding his head. Even if he left before the inevitable, he still drunk too much. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus again but when they did he discovered two things about his surroundings. One was that his clothes were splayed out on the floor, not uncommon when you're drunk and on your way to bed. The second was that it wasn't just his clothes on the floor. He would have been less surprised if the clothes belonged to a woman or if he remembered bringing one home with him, the only person he remembered being with was Florian but surely they had parted ways. He didn't remember them leaving each other's side but then again he didn't remember much. He groaned as he looked to his side, Florian's pale back staring him in the face. Oh they couldn't of. 

It was hard for Ralf to picture him and Florian even sharing the same bed let alone so intimately, unless it was just Florian making sure he was safe and asleep? He nudged his friend's back, too awkward to speak the first words. Florian turned over, "Go back to sleep.." he muttered, "It's still night, we still have pleanty of time.." 

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Shh.." Florian replied sleepily, "No it's not.." He continued to snooze, hugging one of Ralf's pillows, face buried in it for comfort. Ralf cleared his throat in the awkward way he did, "You're not finding us in bed together strange at all?" He asked his half asleep friend, Florian opened his heavy eyes, taking time to notice his surroundings before answering, "A little bit, yes." 

Before any more words were exchanged, Florian fell back asleep. It wasn't like him to sleep so much but Ralf let him get his rest and got out of bed, quickly retrieving his dressing gown and wrapping it round himself before making his way to the bathroom to wash and change. When he went back to the bedroom, he found that Florian still slept, breathing softly into his pillow. Ralf smiled and left the room, grabbing a quick breakfast before heading out to the Kling Klang, he'd let Florian get there in his own time. 

He walked down the street, snow crunching under his footsteps. His head still ached, trying to salvage what he could of any memories after leaving the party. He and Florian had left and walked down near to where Florian lived, so why did he end up in Ralf's bed? He must have been more sober, Maybe he would remember some of it. Ralf made a note to ask him next time they were alone. 

The man got to the kling klang and hung his jacket up, suprised to see Wolfgang and Karl already in the main practice area. He blinked at them and they blinked back, "Where's Florian?" Wolfgang asked, first to speak as usual. Ralf shrugged, "I'm sure he'll be here in his own time." Brilliantly acted, they would never susspect that the man in question was probably still in bed, maybe just realising who's house he was in. Karl and Wolfgang shared uncertain looks and this time, Karl spoke, "He got you home safe then?"

Ralf blinked, "I suppose, why?" 

"You were pretty much out of it, barely consious. Might have been something in the drinks, it happened to a few people." Karl sounded somewhat worried, whereas Wolfgang was care free. "I'm sure it wasn't too bad. You're here aren't you? Though that's the last time I get it cheap.." 

Ralf shook his head, sitting down neatly on one of the sofas, "Are we waiting then?" he asked, voice monotone. Both of the men in front of him nodded, sitting in wait for their seemingly lost friend. 

 

An hour passed before the door to the practice area opened, Florian stood, tired and hung over in the door way. Ralf looked up, barely controlling a pink flush over his face as his friend entered, had they really? Karl looked relieved, "We thought you'd been kidnaped!" He joked as Florian sat beside his best friend who could barely look without a blush threatening to creep up his neck. Wolfgang gave a big smile, "I knew you were okay." he grinned, "Have you had breakfast?" 

Florian shook his head, "I didn't think I had enough time."

"Nonsense! Let's all go out to eat!" Wolfgang declared, "I hear there's a new club in the city centre.." 

"No." Ralf said sternly, "No more drinking. If I have to think about another sip of alcohol again I think I'm going to be sick." 

"Don't be such a lightweight, Ralf."

"I think that's pretty resonalble actually." Florian said, "He was almost unconsious last night." 

Wolfgang's eyes darted between them, smile fighting to place it's self on his mouth, "So.. You were with him last night?"

"You saw us leave together, Wolfgang.. What are you implying..?" 

The black haired man sat back, "Nothing at all." He said as he and Karl shared a glance. Ralf stared at his hands, so Florian was aware? Well in some ways he had to be but did he remember? He shook his head, "Let's just go to the cafe or something. I need a coffee and perhaps a muffin."

"Agreed." Florian smiled and stood up, offering a hand. Karl and Wolfgang watched their friend be helped up and stumble into Florian who just laughed and joked about him still being drunk. Everything was normal, did this mean nothing had happened? Something had to have happened, they were in bed and naked together! People don't just undress in their sleep.

 

As their day went on, Ralf found it more unbearable not knowing what happened, why Florian was in his bed and why now he seemed to just forget everything. Questions about the night before were avoided with jokes and Wolfgang's usual talks of romance. At around ten, All four of them were on their way back to the Kling Klang, Wolfgang and Karl in front, chatting about their relationships leaving Ralf anf Florian a few steps behind, the pair completely silent. 

"Is.. something bothering you?" Florian frowned, breath misting in front of him in the cold winter air. Ralf stared at his feet, taking a few deeper breaths before answering. he knew he would probably regret his decision, "Well.. Yes really." He muttered, "Just.. I don't know anything about last night and no one wants to tell me." 

"Well I don't think many of us remember much, as Wolfgang said, it was cheap alcohol, prbably something wrong with it." 

"No I mean after we left." Ralf interrupted, hushing his voice to a cold hiss. He didn't mean to be so rude to his friend but he needed answers. 

"Ah.. Yes. Perhaps this isn't the place.." 

Ralf looked up, Florian was blushing.  _Florian was blushing._

'When can we talk about it?" He asked, trying not to let his fears show through his voice. Florian nodded towards Karl and Wolfgang, "When they're gone." He said, "Something tells me it's one of their bets." 


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened that night? 
> 
> Warning: Contains NSFW material. soz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of complete fiction.  
> I do not claim any of this to be true because as we all know, none of it is.  
> If anyone who is mentioned or portrayed in this fiction sees it, just know I'm sorry and that I am not making light of personal matters, legal matters nor any relationship issues of those mentioned. As I said before, I don't believe this happened. Most information was acquired through Wolfgang Flür's book on how the people acted and what they did (this includes the parties), weather he was bull shitting or not, I guess I'll never know. Some however is my own invention. Sorry.  
> If you have nothing nice to say in the comments, say nothing at all because I'll skim over it with a due sense of boredom. I frankly don't see why you'd bother.

The door swung open wide, allowing room for the two men to stumble in. Ralf hung off his friend's shoulder, muttering nonsense and snorting at jokes he hadn't made yet. Florian was considerably more sober, kicking the door closed behind him as he tried his best to keep Ralf upright. He had drunk himself of course, he just hadn't drunk as much.  
"Let's get you to bed then, huh?" He sighed, practically dragging Ralf to the bedroom.

He had originally planned to take Ralf to his home, where Florian might have more things to do as he watched over his friend, but due to circumstances involving throwing up in a nearby alley way, he decided Ralf's apartment was closer and had more opportunities to vomit on the way, just in case. He would also have a change of clothes out of the sick stained shirt, which Florian knew he would have to get his friend out of as soon as possible.  
"You okay there?" Florian asked, noticing his friend had gone rather limp since they entered the room. Ralf's eyes fluttered and he began to get his footing, when he did he looked up to the man holding him up. Before Florian could say anything, his mouth had been taken over by Ralf's own. He shoved his friend away rather violently out of shock, but caught his arm before he could fall on the floor. He stumbled slightly himself, disgusted by the taste of vomit in his mouth.

"I think..." Ralf said, words slurring, "I'm going to be sick again."

It was quite a rush to the nearby bathroom but Ralf managed to get there in time. He sat, face hovering over the bowl like a child with a stomach bug. Florian had to stop himself from being sick too, the taste was still in his mouth and he was almost certain he'd gotten a chunk of something too. He searched the cupboard for mouthwash and quickly rinsed his mouth of the taste, he did this twice and even then the taste was still there. However it was faint and somewhat bearable.  
"Am I going to have to do that to kiss you again?" Came the slightly echoed voice,  
"No because you're not kissing me again." Florian replied in a mutter, washing his hands, "Are you done? You should get out of that shirt."  
"You're just trying to undress me."  
"I'm trying to get rid of the smell."  
Ralf gave an uncharacteristic pout, laying his cheek on the back of his hands that rested on the edge of the toilet.  
Florian sighed, "I'll go make coffee." he gave a glance to his friend, "If you can hold it down."  
"No problem, easy peasy lemon..." He vomited again,  
"'Queasy' apparently." Florian muttered, sweeping out to the kitchen.

Ralf's home was nice, modern and very spacious, but Florian didn't much notice the decor anymore, he'd stayed at Ralf's more than a few times, it was like a second home, with it's cosy cushions and monochrome colour scheme and the odd warm colour thrown in. He boiled the kettle, preparing two cups of coffee to sober them both up. Hopefully they'd get a peaceful night's sleep and Ralf wouldn't be sick through it all.  
He brought the cups to the bedroom, feeling the hangover already settling in. He trudged to the bathroom where Ralf sat, looking tired and worn out over the toilet, he had taken off his own shirt and thrown it into the bath.  
"It smelt and made me feel worse." He mumbled, Florian smiled a little bit,  
"You think you're better enough to get into bed?"  
"Eh. Probably." The man said, climbing to his feet slowly, steadying himself on the sink, "Can I brush my teeth first?"  
"Yeah, might as well."

Florian stayed by the door, rushing to keep Ralf upright when needed. When his friend was done cleaning his teeth, they moved to the bedroom, much like they had when they first got into the apartment. Ralf flopped himself onto one side of the bed, grabbing onto Florian's tie as he did, Florian stumbled over the bed, landing almost on top of his friend, only just stopping himself.  
"R-Ralf! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"I don't taste bad anymore." Ralf replied, tugging on the tie so their lips met.  
Florian pulled away, "This is wrong!"  
"Give me one reason." The other gave a smirk tugging again, making the most of it until he was denied the pleasure again,  
"You're drunk."  
"And?"  
Florian shook his head "It's not right."  
"Okay, give me another reason." Ralf said, a hand placed on the back of his friend's head as he slowly kissed his neck, running his tongue under his jaw.  
"I..." Florian blushed, his tie being tugged impatiently for an answer, "I have a girlfriend..."  
"So do I."  
"That.. that makes it worse, Ralf." He swallowed, his shirt being unbuttoned as Ralf kissed his neck and shoulders, occasionally nipping the skin. His arms wouldn't move, as if they were glued to the sheets behind his friend, did they still count as friends like this? He felt a groan rise in his throat, he tried fighting it back but as Ralf's hands moved over his chest and back, it forced it's way out, quiet but noticeable. "St..stop it." He breathed, eyes beginning to close. "I..." his eyes snapped open, he could move again, though shaky, he pushed Ralf off. "I said stop."

Ralf looked at him and tilted his head, his blue eyes looking into Florian's, scanning his flushed face. "Florian?" He spoke softly,  
"Yes, what is it?" The other panted slightly, watching as the smirk returned to his friend's face, his grip tightened on the tie still round his neck,  
"Keep this on." He said as he tugged it down sharply, "I like having something to pull you around with."  
Florian rolled his eyes as he was brought into another kiss, he stopped fighting, allowing himself to be pushed onto his back.

The other wasn't subtle with his kissing, and hardly gentle either. Florian found his lips being tugged at or bitten slightly, the nails raking at his back, not enough to leave a mark but it gave him an idea of what his friend was into after all this time. He felt Ralf's pelvis rock into his, his friend's whole body moving over him, he couldn't stop himself running his fingers through the already tousled hair that Ralf usually kept so perfect. He remembered when it was longer and imagined himself tugging onto it.  
Ralf's lips parted from his, kissing down his chest gently. He let his head roll back, hands still in that wonderful head of hair, "What are you doing?" He breathed, eyes closed.  
"What do you think?" Came the muttered reply as Ralf began undoing his friend's trousers. They were slid down along with his underwear and stayed at his ankles. Ralf bit his lip, leaning down to kiss the very tip of what he was presented with, making Florian's breath hitch as he took it into his mouth, sucking softly at first.

Florian's back arched, holding fistfuls of the other's hair as he fought the temptation to rock his hips into Ralf's mouth. He moaned quietly, biting his lip as he tried to control himself, it was all just too much. His toes curled inside the shoes he still had yet to take off, his mind clouded in pleasure. Ralf's tongue made quick work of him, bringing him to almost breaking point before pressing a slender finger to his entrance.  
"N-not there..!" He gasped in protest and Ralf's finger lessened it's pressure, and then moved away.   
"Are you scared?" He said, hands tight on Florian's hips as he left a thin trail of saliva on his abdomen.  
"No I just.. not there, please?"  
Ralf nodded, moving up to the other's mouth once again, giving him a deep, long kiss.

His hands moved as he kissed, taking off his socks. Florian frowned, amusement taking the form of a smile on his lips, "Are you taking off your socks?"  
"Why the fuck would I keep them on?"


	3. Difficulties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down somewhat.
> 
> (Apologies for this chapter, it isn't that good. I did it in collage so it's probably down for a ton of editing, more description needed I fancy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of complete fiction.  
> I do not claim any of this to be true because as we all know, none of it is.  
> If anyone who is mentioned or portrayed in this fiction sees it, just know I'm sorry and that I am not making light of personal matters, legal matters nor any relationship issues of those mentioned. As I said before, I don't believe this happened. Most information was acquired through Wolfgang Flür's book on how the people acted and what they did (this includes the parties), weather he was bull shitting or not, I guess I'll never know. Some however is my own invention. Sorry.  
> If you have nothing nice to say in the comments, say nothing at all because I'll skim over it with a due sense of boredom. I frankly don't see why you'd bother.

Ralf was nervous. The others spoke about the party the night before and the kinds of odd things that happened, Florian didn't mention waking up in Ralf's bed at all and Ralf had no real input, so he decided to fiddle with the machinery of one of the speakers in the studio.

"What's that on your neck?" He heard Wolfgang's distant voice, his head snapped up, looking towards Florian who was covering his neck with his hand, stuttering over his words, "It's um.. it's nothing..." He managed to say.  
"Bullshit!" Wolfgang laughed, "Who was she?" he glanced towards Ralf, "Or he. I don't judge." He gave a shrug, satified by Ralf's almost red face.  
"You're the least subtle person I know.." Ralf muttered, going back to his speaker.  
"It's really none of your business, Wolfgang."  
Wolfgang sighed, "You're no fun at all are you?" For a moment, him and Karl shared a look, they smiled at each other before Karl stood up.  
"Well." He said, stretching, "I think we should be off..."  
"Oh yes! Movie night isn't it?" The other stood beside him, still glancing occasionally at Ralf with a small smile.

They put on their coats and left in no hurry. As soon as the door closed Ralf stood and sat beside Florian who was still rubbing his neck. "Let me see.." he said quietly,  
Florian moved away, "No. It's nothing."  
"Florian." Ralf said sharply, getting a sad look in reply. He took Florian's chin in his hand and moved his head. His jaw tightened, Florian's neck had several love bites. He moved his shirt, despite the noises of protest, they were all over his shoulders. He sighed, "Was this what happened...?"  
Florian looked at him, eyes sad as he sighed, giving a nod. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Ralf sighed, "What exactly happened then?"  
"I'll spare you most of the detail," Florian spoke, standing up as he did up his shirt again, Ralf followed, "I'll just say that you're amazing at blow jobs and we'll leave it there." A small joking grin made it's way across Florian's mouth, the older of the two gave his own grin in return, he opened his mouth to say something smooth and probably worthy of a sarcastic swoon,

Suddenly, the door opened and Wolfgang stumbled in. There were a few seconds of silence before the man straightened up, laughing nervously, "I uh. forgot my scarf." He said, darting to the sofa where his scarf was, "I promise I didn't hear anything, nope, not a word, certainly nothing about blow jobs, nope not at all."  
The room was still, until Ralf stepped forward, his expression empty, the smile disappeard in an instant.  
"Shit." Wolfgang muttered before running out as fast as he could, out of the Kling Klang where Karl was waiting.  
"Run!" He shouted to his friend as he sped down the road.  
"What...? Why?" Karl shouted back, he looked towards the door where Ralf was walking out, he heard Florian call for the eldest of the quartet. Karl's eyes widened, the anger on his friends face was calm but a dangerous calm that promised a slow and painful death.

So he ran.

He caught up with Wolfgang as they neared their apartment, "What the fuck did you do?!" He shouted, panting,  
"Tell you when we're inside!" Wolfgang gasped, not slowing down until they got to the door. He began to laugh, almost collapsing against the door, Karl took time to catch his own breath to unlock the door. His friend scrambled into the room, laughing, "They're fucking! Karl they are this is perfect!"  
"Wait what? Start from the beginning."  
Wolfgang managed to calm his laughter, "Ralf and Florian! They're fucking! this is the best day of my life oh my god."  
"Well I guess I owe you money."  
"Is Emil home? I need to tell him, Emil!"  
"Wolfgang!" Karl said sharply, grabbing his friend's arm,  
"What?" the other snorted in reply,  
"If Ralf was going to kill you when you found out, which by his face was more than likely, He's going to do worse if you tell Emil."  
"But it's hilarious!"  
"Leave it." Karl's eyes were hard, Wolfgang sighed, "Fine." He rolled his eyes, "bossy.."  
"Shut up."

 

It was late, or well, early. The phone rang next to Wolfgang's bed. He was reluctant to answer, who called at this time of night? When he answered, he remembered the night owl he had somehow befriended. "Studio. As fast as you can, tell Karl too." And then Ralf hung up.  
The man gave a sigh, not bothering to put the phone back on the hook as he almost rolled out of bed. "Karl!" He shouted, "Wake up! Ralf is being an ass again!"

He walked in the dark cold, face buried in his scarf. Outside the Kling Klang, Karl stood with two coffees, he had left first, taking less time to throw on the same outfit as the day before. He handed the coffee to Wolfgang and swiping his card to enter the building. They moved to the room they were in before, avoiding eye contact with Ralf who sat on one of the sofas as if he had never left. The pair sat opposite him, not daring to speak.

They sat like this for a while, sipping their coffee as quietly as possible. Silence broke when Ralf cleared his throat, "Who knows?" He said in a low voice,  
"Pardon?"  
"Who did you tell?"  
"No one." Karl said before Wolfgang could say anything stupid.  
"Let's keep it that way."

"You look like some kind of mob boss, Ralf." A voice came from the doorway. Florian stood there with his own cup of coffee.  
Ralf looked at him, lips parted.  
It was hard to believe that neither of them noticed the kind of romance they could share, the looks they gave eachother every day and even as they performed, the smiles and jokes they shared. Wolfgang couldn't believe they were so blind.

"Okay so," Florian began, walking into the room, "I took Ralf home after the party, one thing lead to another and we woke up together. It didn't mean anything, we were drunk and it's not going to happen again. I assume this is why we're all here, you've been really flustered about the whole thing, hm?" A hand rested on Ralf's shoulder, giving a comforting feeling that was visable on Ralf's face. This only frustrated Wolfgang more, he ignored the warning look Karl gave him,  
"So you're not together?"  
"We should drop it." Ralf said,  
"But..!"  
"Drop it, Wolfgang."

Soon Karl and Wolfgang went on their way back home after a small pep talk and a bit of practice until the awkward air between Ralf and everyone who wasn't Florian was unbearble. "I think the red string of fate is a little twisted, Karl."  
"Don't start."  
"I think we need to help untangle it."  
"Wolfgang."  
"Bet you 50DM they'll be together by the end of the week."  
"...You're on."


	4. Bare bones of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for Ralf to collect these emotions, especially when he's still not altogether sure what happened that night. But Wolfgang's on a mission and dragging Karl along for the ride. Meanwhile, Florian reads a magazine in the background and sips tea, seemingly oblivious to the upcoming mess his friends are creating. 
> 
> Warning: Guess what! This contains some (possible) NSFW material! at this point, I'm not sure how nsfw, but I know there will be something! have a good read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting tired of my usual disclaimer.  
> Let's just say; None of this is real, I'm just a pathetic teenager who uncomfortably ships 4 german guys in a usually polyamorous relationship. Stuff I know is only really the stuff in Wolfgang's book/interviews and from my own gross imagination. It's a fanfic, you know the drill. I don't mean to make light of any personal situations, legal or otherwise. I'm open to light hearted criticism, just don't be rude I'm a tiny baby and will be rude back because I'm super butt hurt. I really like feedback and comments, talking to people is fun and i get head pats thank u. Enjoy!

Things had certianly gotten quiet since Wolfgang and Karl had found out about Ralf and Florian's little... incident. 

Ralf had sat himself on a sofa of the Kling Klang, no matter how much coffee he drank, he couldn't fight off this tired feeling. The stress of the whole situation had taken it's toll on him, drawing his energy away, just as Florian had said; he was getting overly flustered about it. Florian was always there for him and after what had happened.. God knows if he'd ever be able to trust Ralf around alcohol again. If he could take it back he would, he must have made Florian so uncomfortable. What did he do when he woke up and noticed it was Ralf's bedroom? that the coffee he'd made the night before, long gone cold, or that he was covered in love bites, feeling sore all over..

As he laid his head in his hands, a man perched himself on the arm of the sofa, daintily crossing his legs and reclining back.  
"What do you want, Wolfgang?" Ralf muttered, knowing instantly who he was from posture alone.  
"I've just been wondering.." the other man began in his usual sing songy voice when he wanted something, "I mean, I know I shouldn't ask, but I have to, you know?"  
"If this is about Florian, leave... I don't want to deal with this."  
Wolfgang groaned, letting his head fall back in annoyance, "I just want to know the details. Emotions and passion, even some tips if you're willing to share.."  
"Oh piss off." Ralf replied, swatting at the younger man before grabbing a pillow, flopping onto his side and pressing it to his face.

"You have to tell me!" Wolfgang pressed, "Come on, if you don't tell me, I'll ask Florian and then you'll be even more embarrased."  
"I don't remember anything!" The other snapped, feeling Wolfgang jump back. he kept his face in the pillow, tears springing to his eyes. "I don't remember anything.." He wasn't sure why he began to cry, nor why he felt the need to do it in front of Wolfgang who seemed a little too shocked to offer any comforts.  
The pillow was pressed tighter into his face, soaking up the tears that began to form, "Please just.. go away." he whispered, voice too choked to make a noise any louder. The other understood, standing up and walking away, he quietly apologised before closing the door. 

It had been a little while and Ralf felt awful for snapping at Wolfgang, not that he didn't deserve it for being so nosey, but he felt rude, like it wasn't entirely necessary. So he sat up, wiping his face on his sleeve before standing and moving to the door. He must have fallen asleep, he couldn't find a clock anywhere, let alone his friend. He must have gone home, Ralf thought, taking his alone time to raid the small kitchen they had built up. It was the smallest room, probably used to be a supply cupboard, all the was in there was a small fridge, a sink, a coffee maker, and a little overhead cupboard that held their vast supply of coffee and sugar, along with anything else that couldn't be stored in a fridge.  
Naturally he went to the fridge first to see what he could scavenge, nothing much was there, only an old banana and a few fizzy drinks. Probably Karl's. The cupboard only had coffee, a few tea bags, and- ah. Half a pack of biscuits. jackpot. 

"Those are mine." A voice behind him sounded just as he was reaching to grab them.  
"Is sharing not caring?" He replied,  
Florian stood there, a small smile on his face and a hand on his hip, "Put the bicuits back, Hutter."  
Ralf smiled, closing the cupboard and stepping out of the small kitchen. Without words, the two walked down the hall side by side, making their way back to the rehearsal rooms and sitting themselves on the sofa. 

Florian looked over to his friend, a kind smile on his face and a sweet look in his eyes, soft and gentle as they looked at Ralf, almost into his soul. "Wolfgang told me you were upset."  
To this, Ralf made a noise stuck between a groan and a whine of discomfort, shifting in his seat, "You don't have to talk to me about it.. I'll never remember anything anyway."  
"I want to talk to you about it, especially if it's upsetting you." His hand found it's way onto his friend's knee, a comforting gesture that the other could barely feel.  
"I mean I.. I am sort of upset, I have no idea what happened." He shrugged, "And I likely never will. What happened in front of Wolfgang was.. perhaps an overreaction."  
Florian nodded with understanding as his friend spoke, noticing the lack of eye contact Ralf gave him. The other looked at his knees, the walls, and anything but the man sitting next to him, offering comfort. His hand moved from Ralf's knee, placing it on his cheek to turn his face. Ralf's blue eyes began to show signs of confusion, only to become more wild as his face was brought close to his friend's, a soft kiss being planted there.

He pushed off, standing up fast. "F-Florian!" He managed to stutter out, watching his friend stand up, his face pink, matching Ralf's own red face.  
"I'm sorry.." Florian muttered, standing up, "It's... difficult." He looked up, looking over Ralf's shocked stance. His face dropped, a look of desperate sadness spread over it as he moved towards his friend, managing to pin him against the nearest wall. Ralf didn't know what to do, whether he should fight against it or let it happen just to see how far Florian would let himself go.

His mouth was taken in yet another kiss, this one rougher than before as his wrists were held against the wall, Florian's knee moving up, pressing into the other's crotch, teasing him ever so slightly. "Florian.." he breathed as the kiss moved away, the other's lips directing themselves at his neck. He repeated the name, this time moaning it. It felt so right in his mouth, and so he moaned it again, the mouth on his throat pushing the word out. It soon moved back into a kiss, Ralf whined, upset that he was being denied the pleasure of Florian's name in his mouth, although the taste of his tongue was enough to make up for it. 

"Ralf." A voice sounded, Ralf ignored it, instead busying himself with the man forcing him against the wall.  
"Ralf!"  
He opened his eyes, faced with the close and concerned features of Florian. He was laying down, a pillow propped under his head and a blanket covering him. Florian's head was tilted slightly in an attempt to be right up in the other's eye line.  
"Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare.." Florian spoke in his calmingly deep voice.  
Ralf looked around for a moment, confused with the set up. Behind Florian stood Wolfgang and Karl, both looking slightly concerned, though as soon as eye contact was made, a sly smile made it's way onto Wolfgang's face earning him a punch to the arm from Karl, who then smiled sweetly, giving a small wave.

"I'm.. fine."  
"Are you sure? You look flushed.."  
Wolfgang snorted. The other two looked towards him, this time Karl hit him upside the head. Florian stood up, "I'll get you some water.." he said, putting a hand on Ralf's shoulder before leaving the room.  
Wolfgang began to laugh again, "I'm so sorry." He said between his silent gasps for air,  
"I don't.."  
"You don't have to say anything.." Karl said, his tone comforting,  
"Yeah, you said enough in your sleep." Came the grinning voice of Wolfgang. 

For a moment, Ralf was stunned. He'd been asleep? He must have fallen asleep after Wolfgang had left before. And in the dream, he had moaned his friend's name. He went red, covering his mouth with his hand.  
"The.. The blanket wasn't here before." he said through his hand,  
"No, that was my addition." Wolfgang spoke, sitting on the arm of the sofa. He placed a hand on Ralf's shoulder, "Got your back, buddy."  
The other squinted for a moment before noticing the pressure in his trousers, he only went redder, bringing up his other hand to cover his whole face, "Oh god.." He whispered to himself. 

"Karl." Wolfgang began, "How about we leave Ralf alone for a moment, just to process everything..." He gestured his head towards the door, standing up. Karl nodded and followed, unable to really think of the words to say to even begin to console Ralf. So he just followed.  
He followed until they were out of earshot and into a small closet like room beside the kitchen.  
"I've seen him like this before." Wolfgang said, crossing his arms, he bit his lip, looking somewhat restless.  
"What do you mean?" Karl asked, frowning,  
"You remember when you and him swapped keys when we were on tour before? Well, let's just say he didn't sleep in your bed."  
The other raised an eyebrow at this, "You're not serious."  
Wolfgang's hand went to his chin as he winked, "Can you really blame him?"  
"Don't make me hit you."  
"Are you saying I'm not desirable?"  
"No I.. Wolfgang this isn't about you..!"  
"Hm, you're blushing."  
Karl shook his head, giving a sigh, "So what's your point? That it'll disappear as soon as they get together?"  
"It's different though, he's more flustered and nervous, and moaning Florian's name in his dream.. He's more dominant but those were submissive moans."  
"Yeah, still not getting your point." 

Wolfgang gave a grunt of frustration, suddenly grabbing Karl's face with both hands, the force of this movement shoving Karl against the wall, "We have to get them together!"  
"Woah! Okay! Jheeze, Wolfgang calm down.. Why should I be helping anyway? Don't we have a bet going?" Karl pushed the hands away from his cheeks, he rubbed his face and really wished Wolfgang wouldn't get so excited about these romance things. Sometimes it was quite cute but most of the time it was annoying and.. painful.  
Wolfgang hummed, "I suppose we do. Though do you really still think they won't get together?"  
"They're stubborn, especially Ralf. Plus, it's almost the end of the week, it'll be a miracle if you can pull that out of your ass in time, not with your head blocking the way."  
The other hit his shoulder, "Don't be rude."  
"Couldn't resist." Karl grinned. 

\------- 

Ralf was still on the sofa, he hadn't moved much, just enough to be curled up on his side, hands still covering his face. He heard someone come in, recognising their smell as they crouched in front of him.  
"I brought you water, sorry it took so long." Florian said,  
The other sat up, sitting sideways on the sofa with his legs crossed. He took in a long breath of air through his nose as he ran his hand through his hair, letting out the air in a sigh and finally letting his body go limp. Florian smiled slightly, moving to sit in front of his friend and hand him the water.  
"Did you know that Wolfgang and Karl are betting again?" He said, looking at his hands,  
"You mentioned it.. a while ago." Ralf spoke, taking a sip of the water,  
"They're betting about us getting together."  
The water spluttered out of Ralf's mouth and into his lap,  
"I overheard their conversation.." The other continued, not commenting on the water situation, "They also said about your dream.. moaning.." He looked up, watching Ralf wipe his mouth, "Were you dreaming about me?" 

At that moment, everything came out, the emotions he felt overwhelming him to the point of tears, though the words refused to form in his head, all he could do was fall forward onto Florian's shoulder. The other understood, pulling Ralf into his chest and hugging him close, "Hey now.." he hushed, "Don't cry, that's just silly. Come on." He held the older of the two at arms length. "If you're blaming yourself for this, you have to remember, that night, I let it happen didn't I?" He smiled, placing a hand on Ralf's cheek, "You act like I'm not going to love you any more.."  
"L..love?"  
Florian laughed lightly at the other's baffled face, "Have I really been hiding it that well?" He smiled, brushing the drying tears away from Ralf's cheek, "Come here.." He muttered before pulling him into a kiss, soft and gentle. The kiss brought more tears to Ralf's eyes, allowing them to fall as he kissed back, holding onto Florian's wrist. 

The kiss broke off, Ralf made a noise, wanting more, but Florian declined, "I think, we can have some fun with this, don't you?" He smiled, touching his forehead to his new partner's, "If their bet only lasts until the end of the week, I think it's fair that we tease them a bit."  
Ralf grinned, delighted mostly at the man in front of him now being his own, but also at the idea of teasing the other two with his new relationship. 

They moved their heads apart, just as Wolfgang and Karl entered the room. Florian instantly took on a worried face, "Your face feels hot.." He said, moving his hand from Ralf's cheek to his forehead, "Maybe you should go home.. we weren't doing much today anyway. Karl, can you take him home?"  
"What? Me?"  
"No.." Ralf took Florian's arm, "I want you to take me.."  
Wolfgang's mouth hung open for a few moments before he was elbowed sharply in the ribs, "Why don't we all go?" He blurted out, earning a scornful look from Karl, "I mean, I've never been to Ralf's place before, and it could be quite fun." 

Soon enough they were all sitting in Florian's car on their way, Ralf in the front seat, leaning against the window, feigning illness. Wolfgang behind him, eyes darting between him and the man driving the car. And then Karl, staring out of the window with some annoyance. Why they all had to go was beyond him, if only Wolfgang wasn't so desperate to watch this romance bloom, maybe then he wouldn't have to be here. 


	5. Just not cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they go to Ralf's place. Everyone knows something and everyone is keeping everything from Wolfgang! Now that's just not cricket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually putting my disclaimer here for once! I'm gonna cut that from future chapters of Honeybee :U ya'll get the idea it was at the beginning of the fic.

The car journey was relatively short, of course, Ralf had to live close to his second home. Also known as the Kling Klang.  
But moving on from that obvious fact, it was great to finally enter the Hütter residence and see where the so called 'magic' happened. Of course, Wolfgang offered to help Ralf to his room, he had to scope out the place and try figure out the logistics of that one fateful night. But when the less than stable Ralf, moved himself away from his friend's aiding arms and fell into that of Florian's, there wasn't much room for the imagination. With a raised eyebrow, Wolfgang offered to open the door for the two, they were either failing at being subtle or just oblivious.

As the two so called friends were closed into the bedroom together, it was difficult not to roll his eyes. He went to the sleek sofa and perched himself at one end, eyeing the apartment. It was very fashionable, of course it was, it was Ralf's, it would be silly to expect anything less. He didn't take much notice to Karl on the other end of the seat, lounging in a way that really didn't go with the theme of the decor, though his overly wide spread legs were an interesting sight, especially in such tight trousers.  
_Oh get a hold of yourself, this isn't a time for games and you know it. You have a bet to win. You'll show Karl and his god damned tight fucking jeans._

"So what's your master plan?" Karl sniffed, looking around at the walls. For a moment, Wolfgang thought. Now what was his plan? Wait and watch for the inevitable? No, that could take too long. He leaned back in his seat to look at the ceiling, "I'll create situations where they're forced together and see what they do, if they admit they're hopelessly in love, you give me my money, if not, I'll have to think of something else."  
"What are you gonna do? Shove them in a closet and hope they start making out?"  
"Worth a try." He shrugged, grinning to himself, he didn't have to look to know that Karl was rolling his eyes.

\-----

Everything had gotten weird fast, Wolfgang was on one of his romance missions, Florian was helping Ralf get some sleep, and Karl.. Well he was searching the place for something interesting, surely Ralf wouldn't mind him having a snoop, not that there was much in the small apartment. So he just walked about, checking the fridge, cupboards of course filled with coffee and any other doors that could be opened until he finally found himself at Ralf's room. He didn't entirely want to go in, his friend was sick and plus Florian was in there too, it was probably weird if he just burst in so he could explore.

However, the door was slightly open where they had probably forgot to close it, their faint voices could be heard talking quietly. He couldn't help it, he peered in, hoping neither would notice. Ralf was sat up in bed, a smile on his face as he watched his friend talk, Florian had his back to the door, sitting on the edge of the bed. They talked, laughed a little and at that moment, Karl noticed more than ever why Wolfgang was so determined to get them together, it was like they already were. 

And then it happened, they kissed, if not briefly but it was still a kiss. The smile on Ralf's face was enough evidence that whatever reason his friend- or something - had for kissing him was definitely mutual. That was the moment Karl's heart sunk. Not that he wasn't happy they'd found each other fucking finally, but more the fact that he'd have to admit defeat to Wolfgang who no doubt would not let it go for another month.  
_But did he really have to find out?_  
Karl could just convinetnly forget he saw anything and pray that the other's didn't decide to show their seemingly new relationship until the end of the week. 

_Wait a minute._  
Wasn't Ralf sick? That's the whole reason they were at his place right? He was sick so he had to go home?  
He moved closer to the crack in the door to inspect his supposedly ill friend. He was fine. Perfectly _fucking_ fine. His cheeks were a little flushed but that was probably understandable with the hand on his thigh... That's when Karl thought it best to look away. He wasn't in the mood to find out what happened next. So he closed the door as quietly as possible and turned away, bumping straight into a passing Wolfgang who must have been in the bathroom.  
"What were you looking at?" The other frowned, looking over towards the door with an eyebrow raised.  
"N-nothing!" Karl lied, hating the stuttered answer that came out, "The door was just open, thought Ralf would do better if it was darker in there." Now that just sounded stupid.  
"Oh. sounds fair." Wolfgang shrugged, moving back to the sofa, "When do you think we can leave? I mean I'm all for watching this romance but really I'd like to get to bed eventually."  
He bought that? Really?.... _Victory._

\-----

Now obviously Karl was hiding something, it would be stupid to assume otherwise, after all, it was such a terrible lie. What was he doing looking through the door like that? Was he sabotaging Wolfgang's plans somehow? Money surely wasn't that important, more important than the well being of friends who needed to realise their very clear feelings for each other. Unless...  
A new plan had to be formulated, he had to figure out how he could pin Karl down and gather this information, even if force was needed, he'd find a way.

They ended up staying at the apartment, mostly Wolfgang's idea. As much as he loved his bed at home, the sofa was good enough if it meant he could get to the bottom of this. Karl took the other end of the sofa, they both had a pretty good idea where Florian might be sleeping. They didn't even have pyjamas and both took to sleeping fully clothed, it was too cold for anything else.  
Late at night, Karl got up, attempting to sneak around the house and towards the bedroom door. He was awful at sneaking, even in their own home when he would get up in the middle of the night for water he would knock over almost everything. The other watched from his false slumber as he peaked through the door to get a look at what could be going on. 

Where Karl was awful at sneaking, Wolfgang managed to make up for, sliding off the sofa silently and creeping up behind the other without suspicion, until he put his hands on Karl's back giving a short shove into the room.  
He had honestly expected to see the other two of the group caught in act so to say, but to his surprise, there was no one in the bed. Wolfgang smirked to himself, closing the door to block Karl's exit. The other looked at him, confusion covering his face as Wolfgang began stepping forward towards him.

"Now." Wolfgang said in a hushed tone, "What are you hiding from me?"  
"I... Hiding?" The other replied, stepping back to match his friend's steps towards him, getting uncomfortably close.  
"Yes. You're hiding something, what you saw in the door before. What did you see?"  
"I told you! I didn't see anything." He lied until he hit the foot of the bed, losing his balance almost. Wolfgang smiled that sly smile of his and stepped close, blowing in Karl's face, making him fall onto the bed. He stuttered, unsure of what was happening until his friend climbed on top of him. "Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to use force?"  
"Jesus christ Wolfgang.." He blushed, madly trying to crawl up the bed and away from Wolfgang, only to hit the metal bars of the bare headboard. He was trapped, no where to go with the other blocking all his possible exits, but he stuck to his word, promising he knew nothing of interest. 

Wolfgang highly disagreed. He moved his hands, sliding them down the other's sides and to the belt that he had kept on, his trousers being to big for him around his hips. Karl protested, trying to move the hands away, his face steadily going red as the belt was unbuckled, the other keeping his face close,breathing getting heavier as he bit his lip, just keeping his distance, not allowing their lips to touch for even a moment. He slid the belt off, keeping hold of it he took hold of his friend's hands, moving them up to the metal bar of the bed, he made quick work of tying them there.  
Wolfgang took the other's face in his hand, moving it to look at him, "Tell me what you saw now..." he whispered into Karl's mouth, keeping his voice on the edge of a moan, forcing more pink and red tones in the other's face. Karl shook his head a little, unable to move or speak. The other tutted, "That won't do..." He spoke softly, finally forcing their mouths together in a reluctant kiss. Though he made it like he wasn't enjoying himself, Karl most certainly kissed back, his hips riding up and lifting the other slightly.  
They broke away, Wolfgang holding the other's bottom lip in his teeth as he moved away from the kiss, letting go to give himself a chance to go at the other's neck and jaw, biting and tugging gently at the skin, savouring the sweet whimpers as Karl stretched his neck, allowing for more room, chewing his own lip hard. As Wolfgang tugged on his earlobe, he almost broke, letting out a shaky breath, barely managing to control his hips as they attempted to grind upwards.  
"Tell me..." Wolfgang whispered again, whining slightly into the other's ear. And he was about to, if only the door hadn't have opened. 

"Oh my god." Ralf blinked at the pair on his bed, unsure of how to react to this. Wolfgang whipped his head around, going pink, he'd been caught in his interrogation, just when he was getting what he needed - and a little extra.  
"I... uh. I'll leave you to it? Yeah..." The awkward air was so thick it could be cut with a knife as Ralf turned on his heel and walked away.  
"Wait! Shit, Ralf!" Wolfgang called, jumping off his friend and after the other, leaving Karl tied there by his belt.  
"Brilliant..." He muttered to himself flopping his head back onto the pillows. 

Eventually Florian came to his rescue, unable to contain his giggling that he was untying his friend from a bed, it was all very funny to him, to Karl however, this was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life, better yet, they'd all giggle about it in future, even Wolfgang who'd revel in the attention that it was him who put him there in the first place. "It's not what it looked like..." He began to defend himself as the other made work of the belt around his wrists,  
"Looks to me like you were really enjoying yourself." Florian replied, a huge smug grin on his face.  
"I saw you and Ralf."  
The grin disappeared, "Pardon?"  
"You kissed. I watched you and then I closed the door and Wolfgang was there. He was trying to get me to tell him what I saw."  
"I see..." Florian hummed, finally getting the belt away, "Well then. Me and Ralf also know you guys are betting about us. Again."  
Karl cringed, oh god they knew that?  
"We were going to have some fun with it, why else do you think Ralf's been falling all over me?" The older man smiled and handed back the belt, "You can still keep it a secret though, right?"  
"Definitely. I'm the one getting paid if I do."  
"Good." 

Soon they were all sat in the living room, Ralf enjoying some coffee at this stupid hour of the night, Wolfgang sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, looking incredibly fidgety, his legs crossed in an odd way. Karl muttering his thanks to Florian as he rubbed his own wrists, pissed off at himself for letting that happen while Florian just smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"If you're going to do that again," Ralf started,  
"We're not." Wolfgang spoke, anger in his voice as he continued his strop,  
"Please don't use my bed. I sleep there."  
"Actually!" the other spoke, not uncrossing his legs, "Where were you? If you had been in there it wouldn't have happened!"  
"I'm sorry for being a little thirsty in the night."  
"Which brings me to my next point! Where was Florian sleeping? If me and Karl are on the sofa, there're not that many other places he could be apart from with you."  
"Wolfgang." Florian warned, "Just because there was one time when me and him were both drunk does not mean I'm going to start sleeping in his bed."  
"Then where?!"  
"Well since you were hogging the sofa, I had to find refuge in the bath, actually." 

At that point, Wolfgang felt everything just crash down on him. There's no way he was wrong about them, they were so obvious, could friend's really be that close? But then what about him and Karl? They were just friends of course but... He had been the one to begin that. He had come onto Karl for the sake of information.  
He felt tears well up in his eyes, why was he crying? This was stupid, all of it just so stupid, was there even a point in trying anymore? He covered his mouth, staring down at his feet. "I want to go home now." He whispered quietly,  
"Wolfgang..." Ralf said softly, care being a rare quality in his voice,  
"No.. I just w-want to go home." He hiccuped, this was such a stupid reason for him to cry, he didn't need to be upset, he was just wrong about it all. It didn't make sense at all, Ralf's dream, the night of that party... Was it all really just another fleeting thing? Was Ralf really that god damn careless? 

An arm placed itself around his shoulders, Ralf was holding him as the first tears began to fall. The other three shared a look, Karl bit his lip, waiting for permission to tell Wolfgang what he saw, that he wasn't wrong, he didn't have to be so upset, but when he looked to Ralf, he shook his head, an indication not to tell. Really? Was he serious? His friend was sat there crying and he still didn't want to say anything? Pathetic really. But then, Karl still said nothing, he would rather not be on Ralf and Florian's bad side, and Wolfgang would feel better sooner or later, it wasn't the end of the world for him, surely.  
Florian placed a hand on the crying man's knee, "I'll drive you and Karl home, okay? We can all forget this ever happened and just continue as normal.."  
How? Wolfgang's normal day was to endlessly tease the two about how close they were and talk to Karl about how they must have been together at least once before, just to try it out.

Even so, they left, Karl behind Wolfgang who was quite happy to storm away towards the car. Karl turned to look, seeing the other two sneak a quick goodbye kiss before Florian hurried down the steps. He gave a short smile to Karl as he moved past, leaving him to look up at Ralf lean against the doorframe, watching as his new partner left with such happiness on his face. It was adorable and when Wolfgang found out after the week was done, he would be over the moon to see something like that, for his sake, Karl hoped that would come soon. 

Karl was the last to get in the car, having to sit in the backseat on his own while Wolfgang took the front, looking gloomily out the window, his tears dried, all that was left was just this blank slate, no emotion. He was being overdramatic, of course he was, this was Wolfgang, he was the most overdramatic man since Shatner, but this was very different, it seemed like that small release of emotion had been building up, and there was no doubt there was more to come when he got home. 

Florian didn't talk the whole journey, they were all quiet, only the sound of the car humming as it drove filled their ears, not even the radio was put on. It was painful to say the least, the most joyous moment was leaving the car.  
"Karl." Florian said once Wolfgang had left the vehicle, "Don't tell him yet. Only a few more days, okay? Me and Ralf want to sort things out a bit.. Make sure we're comfortable."  
Karl smiled and patted the other's shoulder, "I mean you seem comfortable already but whatever floats your boat. He'll get over it eventually..."  
"Good... I'll see you soon."  
"Cheers for the lift, bye..." 

Inside the apartment wasn't much different, as soon as Wolfgang got in he flopped himself on the sofa and stayed there for a while, declining offers of coffee or a snack, he just laid there on his back staring at the ceiling. Karl sighed, sitting at his friend's feet, "Why don't you go to bed?"  
"I'm not tired."  
He moved, sliding on top of his friend and laying there, hugging him gently, "You don't have to be so upset..."  
"I don't.. that makes it worse. I feel bad, and I have no reason to feel bad, what reason I have is stupid, and knowing that makes me feel worse about myself."  
"Wow..." Karl blinked, "I never thought I'd hear something so serious come out of your mouth."  
"Well. Now you have." Wolfgang said, pursing his lips. He avoided eye contact, sliding his hand into Karl's and holding it for a moment before pulling it to his face and resting it on his cheek. "Ralf's not sick." He muttered, looking to his friend with a sad but hopeful smile on his face. Gently he placed a kiss on the back of Karl's hand, pressing it softly to his mouth, "Our bet is still on."  
The other grinned widely, "You ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this long awaited for chapter! I actually haven't spent what amount of months it's taken me to update this writing Honeybee chapter 5. Not to worry! I have other fics on the way! In fact.. I may have hinted to one in this.. heh.
> 
> Also when reading the bit with Karl and Wolfgang listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMnJ3D3v7uE that. I chose to show you this video because holy shit it's like poetry. but just listen to the song while reading it because that's what I listened to while writing.


	6. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just all too much.

It was almost the end of the week, in fact, it was Sunday and Ralf had promised they would tell Wolfgang about this relationship on Monday. To Karl, this was a relief. Not only had Wolfgang been so upset by this, but he'd lost motivation. He was quiet most times, usually he liked his words to be heard above all else but he seemed to blindly agree, not paying much attention to what was being said to him. All in all, Karl was eager to cheer him up, hence why now he was cooking them breakfast. Not that he was much of a cook, but he knew some basics, and if he blew up the kitchen... Well he'd think about that if it happened. Right now, cutting up mushrooms was the first thing on his list. Did Wolfgang even like mushrooms? He'd think about that later too. 

Arms looped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, Wolfgang was awake then. They had gotten close, Karl's eagerness to make him happy had certainly gone further than he expected, he never knew his friend was just so cuddley. He was being pretty dramatic, letting this get to him so much but that was Wolfgang, always had to make things bigger than they were, but tomorrow he'll be fine, tomorrow he'll know and be happy again because he was right about the other two. 

Being hugged from behind was something Karl found uncomfortable, not because of the closeness, oh no he didn't mind that, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but the way he was forced to stand straighter than he usually did, how it was difficult for him to shift into a more comfortable position, it really strained his lower back for some reason. But if that's what his friend liked and wanted, he was willing to let it pass without complaint, who was he to upset him more? He just needed comfort, and here was a suitable outlet. 

"What are you making?" Wolfgang asked, burrying his face in Karl's neck,  
"I'm not entirely sure, some kind of breakfast food." His friend replied, moving his head to one side to give more room, "How are you?"  
"Fine I suppose." The other replied with a small huff, "Want some help?"  
"I wouldn't complain if you did." 

\-------

It still felt stupid. The feelings he felt towards this matter. He told himself it was stupid, so silly and dramatic and to suck it up, he was a man and he would god damn act like it instead of moping about because he was wrong about something so idiotic. But the more he said that to himself, the worse he felt about it. The more this feeling grew inside him because he was wrong. All the signs he saw had been shot down so fast and dismissed as if all he had said didn't matter at all. He started to doubt everything that he had done up until that point, everything he had convinced himself was true had just been crushed slowly and broken while everyone was just so oblivious. It really had gotten to him. 

Even as Wolfgang walked down the hall of the Kling Klang, these thoughts plauged him. He eventually had to face the others and pretend he was okay, put on a fake smile and continue to help them in their creation process. Happy thoughts, something that made him smile..  
_Karl._  
That smile, his enthusiasm when him and Ralf had figured out the perfect melody, that stupid laugh and sweetly soft voice. How much he cared.. This thing that happened, it was nothing, he began to settle on that idea the more his head filled with these images of his friend, being so gentle and kind, even if he was sometimes rude, it was always affectionate, always a joke. He could forget about this mess with the other two, he could be happy having Karl there. 

He went to the door of their practice room, ready to face everyone with a small but genuine smile. Only.. He heard voices before he pushed the door fully open. Ralf and Florian, talking quietly. Curiosity got the best of him, and he listened in.  
They sounded so sweet to eachother, soft laughs and kind words,  
"I'm thinking," Came Ralf's voice, "I feel like, we're too sex driven."  
_What?_  
"It'd be nice to have more romance without it leading to.. other things."  
"You have a point." Florian gave a mumbled resoponse. 

Wolfgang felt his stomach twist, what the hell were they talking about? He couldn't help himself, he looked thought the door, edging it open slightly in hopes that the others wouldn't notice his spying. He saw them, Florian sitting on the sofa and laying on his legs was Ralf, playing with the other's hands gently.  
"It'd be nice to go on some dates.. I mean without people recognising us." Florian sighed, looking down at the other man on his knees, "There's no real point going on a date if we still have to hide it from people.."  
Ralf gave a small agreeing noise, though it sounded grouchy, obviously not liking the idea. The other chuckled, taking the hand that was playing with his and moving it to his lips to kiss it gently, "Don't be such a grump. We just have more time together is all."  
"True.." Ralf muttered, chewing his lip slightly, "I really wish Karl had found out a better way.."  
Florian hummed, "He did find out pretty fast." 

_Karl knew?_

The words forced Wolfgang to move away from the door, covering his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach, backing up against the wall. His body began to shake uncontrollably, tears begininning to form as the words danced around his head. Sure, Ralf and Florian were together, definitely for longer than a day. Even when he had cried in front of them, clearly upset, no one had said a word that might cheer him up, make him feel like more of a person than just something that sits there pulling theories out of his ass. That definitely felt horrid, but Karl. That was just a kick in the teeth, what was pushing him over the edge. He wanted to scream. How long had Karl known and not told him? After how this had effected him, and he chose not to say anything and leave him like this?  
What was it that he felt? He had cared for Wolfgang this whole time, helped him through this sadness and held him, picked out his lowest points and made it his mission to pick him up. Was all of that... pity? Did Karl simply just pity him? 

As the thought presesnted itself, he kicked from the wall, his head filled with panic. He thought something was happening, he thought they were growing into something. But a relationship built on pity was a relationship not worth having.  
He moved from the sight of the practice room, not wanting to look at the door for fear of throwing up just by looking at it. These feelings churned inside him, begging to escape in some form of violent relase of bile as he walked to the kitchen. He wasn't sick, he didn't allow himself that, instead he paced the small space of the kitchen, his breathing getting heavier, his hands moving to his ears, pulling at his hair while he grit his teeth, barely holding back the screams and sobs as they tried to form in his throat.  
He gripped his hair tight, what was he doing? 

He felt betrayed. He'd been lied to and then pityed for his emotions towards this situation. Betrayed by someone he thought he had come to love, was that feeling ever returened? Did Karl ever actually care about him in any way or was that just the childish pity? Like Wolfgang was some tiny child stropping that he didn't get his way, that somehow it could all be made better with some ice cream and a kiss on the head?  
He collapsed in a corner of the small kitchen, covering his mouth as he tried to keep his sobs quiet, tears falling freely in streams from his eyes.  
Was this pity shared by the rest of the group? Did Ralf and Florian pity him too? Could they not trust him to know about their relationship? Did... did they even like him at all? He was just the precussion, he wasn't that important when it came to making the music, he was easily replaced.

He covered his ears again, wanting to block out the questions that swarmed so violently around him, attacking him when they got the chance. He moved into himself, bringing his knees to his chest, making himself as small as he could. He felt small. In such a big world, he was out of the loop, his friends weren't interested in sharing their personal lives to the point of hiding it from him.  
He tried to tell his mind to stop telling him stupid things, he was being dramatic again, making mountains out of mole hills, over reacting about something so small and silly and unimportant, there was no point in him just sitting here crying like an idiot. It was childish and there was no need.  
And yet, the thoughts didn't stop, they only got worse, more violent, more angry at him and his so called friends.  
He kept pulling at his hair, pulling the thoughts out if he had to tear them out. He felt a few strands break in his fingers, his knuckles turning white. Maybe, just maybe if he pulled hard enough he'd stop this nonsense and stop crying like a child. 

He tried to think of happy things, like he had done before, only to be shattered once again. Karl had become his happiness, what made him smile was now the object of his own self hate and doubt. It was just pity. The late night snuggles and special treatment was just pity because he had been upset for a few days over something so insignificant. He was childish and being treated as such, spoon fed this bullshit affection. None of it was real. None of what he felt was real. 

He sat there for a good long while before his mind had said all it could on the subject. His tears had long since dried up. He was tired, worn out from the crying and effort just to keep these emotions silent, push them down only to draw out the experience for what felt like hours. He didn't feel emotion, he was a blank sheet. Too tired to even think of more ways to beat himself up on the subject that had brought him to this point. 

More time had passed of just sitting there, blank of emotion, not even thinking as he stared at the floor. Just a worn out mess of a man with no real meaning to his life. It was all just gone, in such a short amount of time had he been broken down to his bare emotions only to wear them out of all their feeling. It had been a good half hour of him just sitting in silence, partially hoping one of the others would come in the room and express their worry. No one had even looked for him this whole time, not that they really cared. He hardly ever needed to be there anyway, yet here he was.  
Eventually, with a soft sigh, he dragged himself up, collecting what was left of his emotions and left the small kitchen. 

He wanted to go home, to bury himself in his bed sheets for perhaps a week. But first, a relaxing cup of coffee sounded like a great idea. Moving into the hall, he picked up his coat and began to lazily shrug it on.  
Just then, Ralf appeared, smiling as his eyes locked onto the precussionist of the group, "Hey-" He stopped before he could finish his sentence, blinking, looking the other man up and down, noticing the slightly messed hair and red rimmed eyes, "Are.. are you alright?" He spoke, moving forward, concern on his face, "You look like you've been crying..."  
Wolfgang brushed off the comment, his stomach knotting at the sight of his friend, "I'm going for coffee.. I'll be back tomorrow." He spoke quickly, pulling the coat over his shoulders and leaving fast before any other words were exchanged.

He got to the coffee shop fairly fast, it was late, but the coffee shop remained open for another hour, even though he was likely the last customer. After ordering his coffee, he sat on a sofa by the window, curled up as he waited for the hot coffee to cool. Thin snowflakes fell outside, giving him something to watch and distract himself from his own volitile thoughts.  
His ears pricked up at the sound of the shop door open, the wind blowing in breifly before the door was closed. He glanced to the floor of the entrance, noting the less than fashionable white shoes that began to walk towards him. 

Ralf sat in front of him, placing a scarf on the small table between them, "You forgot your scarf..." He said, clearing his throat in that awkward way he did. Wolfgang didn't acknowledge him, making no eye contact, he just continued to stare out of the window, watching the snow begin to stop. Soon he wouldn't have much of an excuse to not talk to anyone, particularly to the man in front of him.  
A sigh came from the other side of the table, "Look. I'm sorry." Ralf began, "I guess, after how you've been, we should stop hiding things from you..." He paused, waiting for a response. When none came he cleared his throat again, leaning forward. The other didn't have to see him to detect the shame and guilt on his face. 

"After my dream. The one where you.. put a blanket over me. Florian came in and said that he'd heard you and Karl talking about your bet, we thought it'd be fun to play around a bit, you know, tease you guys about it."  
As the other spoke, Wolfgang found himself getting more angry than upset, they had gotten together that day, flaunted it in his face and denied everything? He found himself cursing their existence to himself as Ralf continued, "That night Karl.. Well I guess I have a habit of leaving doors open. He saw us... talking and wanted to win the bet he had with you so he was keeping it to himself." He sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, he seemed so frustrated. Wolfgang's fists clenched and unclenched, his thoughts turned to violence, something he was strongly agaist, and he tried to tell himself that. Nothing was solved with violence, Ralf was an ass and as satisfying as it would be, hitting him would be the least productive thing. So he shoved it deep inside him, breifly managing to keep his cool, until Ralf spoke again, anger and frustration entering his voice, "How were we supposed to know you'd react like this? It's just such a stupid thing to be depressed about!" 

Something inside Wolfgang snapped, he stood up sharply, landing a heavy punch to Ralf's cheek, pouring all his emotion into it. All the hate he had felt for himself, all that time he had cried alone in the kitchen, no one coming to find him, no one coming to help him, all of it now had a direction. It all aimed itself at Ralf, knocking his glasses from his face and almost throwing him off his chair. With that small moment of relief, Wolfgang picked up his scarf from the table, wrapped it around his neck and stormed outside into the windy winter weather. He walked, filled with anger and spite, not home where he could curl up and forget this hostility, but to somewhere he could get it out. 

He began to think up the words he would say, replies to possible interruptions, every single scenario that could possibly happen as he swiped his card at the front gate, entering the Kling Klang with spite on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was emotionally straining. bit of a serious chapter whoops sorry.  
> It's kinda long? idk. What's a good fic without horrific detail on how a breakdown can affect a person -insert thumbs up emoji here-
> 
> EDIT: Realise I put this up on Wolfgang's birthday so basically https://youtu.be/ihkD1KYtnyQ?t=46s have his part anthem.


	7. Dead to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Wolfgang get to feel any better? Will Karl admit his feelings? Will Florian be the only calm one in all of this? Will Ralf ever get over the fact he got punched in the face for being rude af? probably not, hey ho new chapter!

Swiping his card to the gate, Wolfgang could feel the anger bubbling as he convinced himself more and more that he had a right to be angry, maybe punching Ralf was too far but god did he deserve it. He stormed into the building, throwing down his scarf and tearing off his coat in the hall and turning into the practice room, not hesitating in shoving the door open. Inside, Karl sat on the sofa, chin in his hands as he watched Florian on the floor, fiddling with a piece of equipment. Both looked up at the sudden noise of the door slamming open, Karl began to smile before he saw the look of anger in the other's face.

There was a moment of silence that fell across the three, only the sound of Wolfgang balling his hands into fists, nails digging painfully into his palm. Then his breathing, heavy, almost like he was about to cry. He had wanted to seem threatening, but as he spoke through gritted teeth, he just sounded pathetic. "Why did none of you tell me?" He said, hearing his voice crack slightly, "You just left me to be upset and you did nothing. Was this because of our bet? You saw me suffering but you were still after money?"  
"Wolfgang please..." Came Karl's calm voice as he slid from the sofa to put his hands on his friend's shoulders. A comforting gesture the other almost fell into, but he pushed away, anger flaring up again,  
"Don't touch me!" He hissed, "I don't need anymore of your pity!"  
"Pity...?" Karl blinked, he really seemed oblivious, and had Wolfgang been in any less of a foul mood he might just apologise. Instead he nodded, biting back tears, "Everything has all just been pity, hasn't it? All we've had together since.. them!" He pointed accusingly at Florian who put his hands up in a surrender, clearly not wanting to be involved. 

"I'm not a child!" Wolfgang shouted, "So why did you keep it from me? Why did you think I'd be better off not knowing?"  
"Because Ralf told me not to!" Karl replied,  
"So you just blindly followed that asshole?! I have been trying to convince myself this whole week that I should just accept I was wrong and move onto something else, but now I find out I was right and you've all just been hiding it from me! Well tough shit, looks like you're not as good at hiding things as you thought! Why did you let me fall like that..?!" The tears all came at once, making him feaverishly wipe at his eyes, this was stupid, how did he ever expect answers when Karl just gaped at him like a goldfish.  
"You know, I really thought we were becoming something." He spoke, sniffing, "But now I see you're just.. You're just here for your own selfish needs and wants!"  
"Wolfgang!" Came Florian's usual warning tone, like a mother stopping her children in a fight,  
"What do you _want_?!" The other shouted at him, "Am I overreacting? probably. But are my feelings any less valid? not at all! I have been lied to and led on to think that someone actually cares enough about me to help me through something that I know is a stupid reason to be upset! I feel betrayed and used and you're here telling me to back off?! No! Why the hell should I do anything you say?"  
After that outburst, silence again fell on the room.

Karl slipped back from his place in front of the other, sitting back on the sofa in what looked like shock. He fiddled and fumbled with his hands over his mouth, his eyes welling up, "Now.. Wh..Why would you say that..?" He managed to say in his soft voice, clearly trying his best to hold down his own tears, but he was doing a worse job than Wolfgang.  
Florian jumped up fast and embraced his friend on the sofa, holding him as he began to cry. Even now, no one cared about Wolfgang's feelings, he'd been crying for ages in that kitchen and no one came to look for him and hold him like that, not even Karl who had seemingly cared so much. He grit his teeth, "I see how it is..." he muttered,  
"For god's sake, Wolfgang!" Florian shouted, causing the man in his arms to jump slightly. He instantly went to calm him and check he was okay before continuing through his teeth, which seemed more threatening when he did it. "I think it's best you go home and think on your words." 

With that, Wolfgang sucked up his anger and left, picking his coat and scarf from the ground and storming out into the cold snow. This time he went home, heading straight for his room where he threw down everything he could, moving on to trash what he could find and kick the walls. Why was no one on his side? Why did no one understand how he felt and his right to feel it?  
After he had messed up the room as much as he could, he threw himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as tears stained his eyes. He burried his face in the crook of his arm, sniffling into his sleeve. Maybe he was being too harsh.. And so he lay there for as long as he could, thinking on what he said, the sorrow in Karl's voice, he sounded so heart broken.. God how could Wolfgang have hurt him so much in a few stupid sentences? 

\-----

It had been a long night. Good god it had been way too long and emotionally draining, just an awful day and Karl wanted nothing more than to forget about everything.  
He had spoken with Florian after Wolfgang stormed out. Their conversation was long and heartfelt and their conclusion turned out that everyone was to blame in their own right, and all that was left to do now is build it back up, piece by piece. Starting with an apology. 

So when he opened the door to his home, he had already planned what he wanted to say. He expected to find Wolfgang in his room, sulking about the whole ordeal, but found himself surprised when he spotted the older man on the sofa, a book in hand. Though it looked like he hadn't turned the page in a long while, perhaps reading the same passage again and again, never quite paying attention to the words he was attempting to read.  
Karl slipped into the room, standing in front of his friend, unsure how to begin. All his planning had gone to shit upon seeing the other in person. He bit his lip, fidling with his hands.  
"What is it..?" Wolfgang spoke first, not taking his eyes off the book he probably wasn't reading.  
"I want to talk to you.. About today and.. well this whole week." He felt a little uncomfortable, speaking so soon after he was attacked with such hateful words.  
"What about it?" The other spoke, looking up. His eyes were red and still glassy as he sucked his lip, "I've been terrible to you and everyone else, why should I have the privelage?"  
"You haven't been terrible." Karl spoke, sitting next to his friend, "You have a right to be upset, I shouldn't have been so.. I don't know, just, I shouldn't have acted like I pitied you. It was stupid of me."  
There was a pause.  
"...Is this an apology?" Wolfgang turned, he looked so unsure but what other emotions he had were so faint that he was nearly impossible to read.  
"I.. yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the other two and I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"So is this the end of it?"  
"Do you accept my apology...?" Karl winced at the need to ask this question, but after another pause, Wolfgang looked away.  
"No." He said plainly,  
"But.. But I just.."  
"This is going to sound stupid and selfish," He muttered to himself, a small and sad smile on his face, "But you're apologising for the wrong thing. I don't know what the right thing is but I can't accept an apology that's not directed at what I'm upset about."  
"Wolfgang please..." Karl pleaded, going to take the other's hand in his own, only for it to be moved away, "I care about you, I want you to be happy, like you always are.."  
"Are you happy?"  


He couldn't think of any words to say, he was happy with Wolfgang, of course he was, but he couldn't, not when they were like this. After the awkward silence that fell breifly, Karl moved in, going to plant a kiss on his friend's lips, to comfort him that they could still be something at least. But Wolfgang moved away, turning his head completely, now he wouldn't even look in the same direction..  
"I think..." He began, staring at his knees, biting his lip, "I'm going to go to bed." As he said, he stood up, walking out without another word, leaving Karl sitting there, tears begining to form in his eyes. He didn't do anything for a while, only moving to wipe at his eyes when the tears threatened to fall onto his knees.

\-----

The coffee shop hadn't necessarily remained open, but they did allow Ralf time to sit there and feel sorry for himself as he pressed a makeshift ice pack on his cheek. Wolfgang may only be a minimal procusionist, but it was clear he retained all the strength of his previous drum work by the throbbing in the side of Ralf's face. Who knew he could punch so hard?  
He moved the icepack from his face to stretch his jaw where the impact had rattled through his face. After he was satified that the pain had gone down enough, he picked up his glasses from the table, inspecting the lenses, only a little bit scratched. He needed some new ones anyway, lucky in some ways. 

The bell rang as someone entered the shop, one of the women working at the counter went to say they were closing but she stopped. Ralf turned to see who she was looking at,  
"Have you come to pick me up then?" He spoke, putting on the glasses,  
"I guess you could say so." Florian smiled at him, that sweet soft smile he had, "Are you done sulking?"  
"You could say so." Ralf sighed, rubbing his cheek a little as he grabbed his coat,  
The other pouted at him mockingly, "Oh no, did you hurt your beautiful face?"  
"Wolfgang hit me."  
"Well I'm sure you deserved it." Another smile. Ralf would get angry at him, even snap that he did nothing wrong, but.. oh that smile was too much. He had to smile back, fixing his collar.  
"Are you ready?" Florian asked, ready at the door,  
"Yes, Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I feel took a little too long for such a short chapter :U


	8. Fresh snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, maybe with a little talk, we can go back to normal...

It had been a long time, longer than any of them would like to admit, since they had really seen Wolfgang. No one had tried to discuss where he was, no one even really brought him up. When they spoke of a new drum beat in a song, it quickly died down to an awkward pause before moving on. As capable as Karl was, he didn't feel comfortable taking over like that, but Ralf seemed to already be thinking of a replacement precussionist. Sometimes Karl would see his friend disappear into his room in the early hours of the morning, looking worn out and tired, they didn't speak, barely even shared a glance. 

One night, their eyes did meet for an agonising few seconds, but it had been broken off by Wolfgang, favouring to duck into the confides of his room instead. Eventually, Karl stopped coming to the studio as frequently, in fact, he was very close to giving up and not coming in at all. He wasn't sure what stopped him and kept him held down, it sure as hell wasn't Ralf who was irritably okay with everything, everyone could be replaced after all.  
But what about Florian? Well, even he was thinking of removing himself from the band. This, he didn't dare tell the man he had held his affections for for so long, he feared the consiquence. If the other's were so easily replaced, what about him? Was even he destined for the same fate? 

He didn't dwell on it too long, carrying two coffee cups to their little corner table where the pair could watch people go in and out, perhaps comment a little on something odd. Placing down a cup in front of Ralf, the other sat next to him, a little closer than he normally would. It was still winter, still freezing as all hell, a fresh lot of thin snow dusted the pavements lightly, as cold as it was, strange to see such little of the stuff. Even so, Florian sipped at the hot coffee gratefully, comforted as the warmth filled him. Ralf however, oddly didn't take his cup and instantly chug it down as he pretty much always did, instead he looked at it for a few moments, seemingly zoned out completely.  
"Ralf.." Florian begun, noticing the other's lack of enthusiasm for his coffee, an obvious sign something was up,  
"Hm?"  
"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning at the lack of response. This wasn't like Ralf, not at all, he didn't even awkwardly glance over, keeping his eyes fixed on the coffee cup. 

"Do you think... We should apollogise?" He winced. Hearing Ralf even think about apologising was certainly something rare,  
"Apologise to who?" Florian replied,  
"Wolfgang." The other spoke, practically sighing out the name, "We really made him feel like shit.."  
"We've been over this... He needs time."  
"What he needs are his friends." Ralf almost snapped back, softening instantly as he looked at the other's face, "Sorry." He muttered reluctantly, "He said some awful things, but don't you think they're kind of, our fault? Before we were playing about but when he was clearly upset I.. just ignored it."  
"You're scaring me." Florian joked, a smile on his face, "Who are you and what have you done with Ralf?"  
The other cracked a smiled, giving an amused huff, "I'm being serious. I don't think I can take him being angry at me for much longer."  
"We'll go over after coffee, see if he's there, if it'll make you feel better."  
"You think he'll accept it?" Ralf asked, finally reaching for his coffee, comforting the other that he was at least feeling a little better,  
"I'm sure if we talk it all out with him, he'll understand and we can all go back to how it was..." 

\----- 

Another day, another moment of uselessness. It was weird, unlike Wolfgang to be like this. He had barely spoken to anyone in.. how long had it been again? Oh great, now he was losing track of the days. It had been a while, let's put it that way. A few times he had managed to drag himself outside to breathe the cold air and walk the frosty paths, it realy cleared his head. He felt, although somewhat empty and useless to those he would call friends, calm. Not quite happy but not much else. He often took in the tranquility of the night as he walked, forgetting about time and finding himself not wanting to back home. Though, as calm and beautiful the starlit winter night was, he knew he'd eventually have to go back to his bed and cuddle up in the warmth of the blankets again. 

Sometimes he managed to postpone his journey home by finding a club or a bar that he could spend his time in for a drink or maybe some food, he was never hungry really, but knowing he'd need to eat at some point, he would purchase a pastry or snack on the free bar food. The feel of these places proved to be too overwhelming and he would leave quickly, back into the cold night air to find somewhere peaceful to walk. 

This particular day, he walked through a frosted over park, only few children playing on swing sets and climbing frames, their freezing parents hurrying them along to get out of the cold. Wolfgang chose to walk through the large field, his feet crunching the frozen blades of grass, leaving a trail of foot prints on the dusting of undisturbed snow. He felt somewhat accomplished, he'd made a mark on the world, perhaps one that wouldn't have his name but a physical mark that he had made, leading to him wherever he would stand in this field. It was a pleasant feeling, however there was the disappointment of denting the pure frost. 

After that thought washed over him, the man sighed, the air clouding in front of him as he begun to make his way back home, taking the long way that passed the small coffee shop that he had sat in before. He thought he might get some coffee on his way, something to warm up his chest and get rid of the knot he hadn't realised had formed. However, upon looking into the shop, he saw in the corner, two men, sharing coffee as they talked happily. His friends. A nerve inside him twinged at the sight, they seemed normal, like they didn't even notice he hadn't been at the studio, like nothing had happened. Wolfgang then decided he would make coffee at home, shoving his hands into his pockets and hurrying on his way. 

Unlocking the door, he felt another sigh on it's way up. His mood had dropped again, begging him to hide in his bed for the rest of the day. But first. Coffee. To warm him up. Upon entering the place, he took off his scarf and coat and made his way to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. Only, he was intercepted. Karl stood in the kitchen, fishing for some snack in the cupboards to hold him until dinner, he turned, staring straight at his friend. They stood there, staring for a good few seconds. This was such an awkwardly common occurance these days, and so, after the usual few moments, Wolfgang moved out of it, but rather than his usual ducking into his own room, he remained on task, walking behind the counter to begins making his coffee.  
Karl remained staring, his mouth slightly open as he witnessed the other actually do something after all this time, so naturally, he got brave, hoping his friend had regained some strength.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked quietly, busying himself by making a sandwich.  
Wolfgang shrugged in reply, he wasn't too much in the mood for talking, but he aprreciated the effort made. In understanding, his friend nodded, and that was it. The first conversation they'd had for a good while, if could even be classed as a conversation. Really, at least it was something. 

\----- 

Leaving the coffee shop, Ralf and Florian also left behind the warmth and so were smacked into a freezing wall of wind, it was certainly picking up. The light of the day was dimming despite it only being four in the afternoon. Ralf huffed, burying his face in his scarf to stop the frost whipping at his nose, Florian smiled and unravelled his own scarf, wrapping it around the other, earning a raised eyebrow,  
"What are you doing?"  
"You look a bit cold there." He replied, smiling at the pink flush that began to rise in Ralf's cheeks as he grudgingly burried his face in the fabric, savouring the smell slightly, trying to not be obvious. He gave a grunt as a thank you, preferring to not let his face leave the scarves. 

Florian grinned, allowing himself the pleasure to stare at that face just a little bit longer before looking forward to move towards the residence of one grumpy Flür. Without warning, Ralf turned to walk down a different path, making the other hop to follow.  
"Their place is that way, Ralf." Florian commented when he got next to his partner,  
"I'm taking a detour.." the other said, walking silently. 

They walked a little while before Florian felt something nudge at his wrist. He looked down to see the gloved hand of Ralf, trying to tug his hand out of the pocket, not looking at what he was doing, but it was clear by his face that he was blushing. So, Florian smiled, taking his hand from his pocket and entwining his fingers with his partner's, glad for some time they could spend actually as a couple. The route they had taken was definitely quieter than the original, less people to perhaps recognise them and question why they were holding hands. Although, in their home town, it seemed not many people cared much for the band. 

The dark closed in quickly, allowing street lamps to light their path, snow beginning to fall again. Ralf shook in the cold, his thick coat and two scarves still seeming to let the cold in. His partner gave a sympathetic smile, "Still cold?" he said quietly, giving the other's hand a gentle squeeze. Ralf looked at him, "Yeah.." He admitted, looking down at his feet again.  
He felt something warm press up against his cheek, heat rising in his face as Florian's lips pulled away. "Better?" the man smiled, proud of himself for causing such a reaction. He laughed when Ralf huffed, turning his head away, "Oh come on, you're warmer, right?"  
"I.. guess I could be colder.." He replied, too stubborn to admit the melting sensation going through him. He felt a pull on his arm as Florian dragged him under a street lamp, releasing his hand in favour or wrapping his arms around his waist, leaving Ralf's arms against the other's chest. He blushed again, even more furiously if possible. 

They stayed like this for a moment, snow falling around them beginning to get thicker. In that time, Ralf forgot he was ever cold, despite the reminder of their breath misting together.  
"Romantic, don't you think?" Florian said with a smile, the other laughed a small and soft laugh, breaking their eye contact, he wasn't sure what he was looking at but he looked up again, pressing his lips to the other's. "I guess I'm warmer now.." He said in reply before they connected again.

\----- 

A rythmic knock on the door tore Karl away from his thoughts - and from his sandwich. Going over who it could be in his head, he winced a little, hoping to whatever gods were listening that it was who he thought it was. Even so, he didn't want to keep them waiting, so he stood and moved himself to answer. Well, he was right at least.  
"What are you two doing here?" He asked the couple in front of him,  
"Hello is nice too." Florian replied, flashing a humorous grin. The man next to him barely moved save for his hardly noticeable shivering, Ralf was never good in the cold. 

Karl leaned on the doorframe, still not allowing them to enter, it was sometimes quite amusing to see the eldest of the four suffer. "If this is about me not coming to the studio.." He began, ready to explain his lack of energy and willingness to stay part of the band. Only, he was interrupted,  
"We're here to talk to Wolfgang." Ralf managed to get out, through his tight chest. Even with Florian's scarf he was still tensed and breathing sharply. 

Naturally, Karl was a little shocked, "Well... he's not really talking." He admitted, moving from his cool position to rub the back of his neck, recalling their exchange not long before.  
"We've.. come to apologise." Florian spoke, of course they did, there was no way this was a joint effort.  
"Can we at least come in?" The man next to him blurted, adding a shudder to emphasise his point. So, Karl moved to one side and allowed the two to pass him into the apartment, quickly closing the door to keep the cold out. 

They walked to the sofas, Ralf plopping himself down gratefully and beginning to remove the many layers he had accumlitated, throwing Florian's scarf back to him. His gloves stayed on his hands though, almost as if they weren't there, Karl had to hold back his eye rolling, "I'll go see if he's okay with coming out." He said, removing himself from the situation before it got grossly romantic, and by Florian's admiring eyes, something sickening would happen sooner or later. 

He walked up to his friends door, pausing in front of it. This was probably a bad idea, Ralf and Florian were the last people he'd want to see, and he was doing so well lately. With a deep breath, he knocked quickly, pulling his hand away almost as if the door was burning him. And then, He waited.  
of course it wasn't too long, but it was enough for Karl to wonder if he should knock again. When his friend finally popped his head round the door, his face tired, the man stared for a moment before shuffling on the spot, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a sheepish smile, "You have visitors." He said, attempting to put on a happy voice.  
Wolfgang made a face, scrunching his nose up a little at the thought of having to talk to people.  
"I think they want to talk.."  
Again, nothing but shrinking back behind the door more.  
"They said they want to apologise." Karl confessed, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"I know.." his friend replied quietly. They shared a glance, both seemingly glad words were finally shared. So he slid out of the room, shutting the door gently before allowing Karl to lead the way.

As Wolfgang walked into the front room, just catching a glimpse of the two men perched on the sofa made him wince quite obviously, just about stopping himself from turning on his heels. At the noise he hadn't realised he'd made, the pair looked around, both looking weirdly happy to see him. Ralf was clearly forcing himself into coming over, his awkward smile and determination to not make eyecontact for over two seconds made that obvious. So of course, Wolfgang took full advantage, a small spark of sadistic joy flying through him as he sat on the edge of the sofa arm, directing all his eye contact towards Ralf who shuffled ever so slightly away.  
Karl quickly sat inbetween them. He must have heard of the incident at the coffee shop before, Ralf had likely made a scene. 

They sat in silence for an agonisingly long time, it was so long that he was sure Emil would come in expecting an empty room. And then, Ralf cleared his throat, that awkward cough quickly boiling up rage inside the other man, "Stop." He said, shoving down all anger he had as quickly as it came up. Ralf looked offended for a moment before straightening up, "We've come to apologise.."  
"Took you long enough.."  
"We needed time to think." Florian spoke, quick to defend his partner, "We're sorry it took so long, but we need you."  
"So, that's it?" Wolfgang scoffed, "You need me? for what exactly? to be in your stupid little electro band? Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment from you seeing as you're so high and mighty.. At least Karl actually tried to apologise immediately."  
"It's not like that."  
"I'm sure it's not." He stared at the pair, shooting down Florian was oddly pleasurable. But then, something in the man's face changed.  
"We need you as our friend. I couldn't care less about the band, it sounds so stupid even saying it like that! What happened was nothing! I know that obviously doesn't mean your feelings about it mean nothing, but holy shit, Wolfgang! This isn't something that should be breaking up a friendship!" As quickly as the anger flared up, it was then managed and put to one side with a sigh, "We-" He paused, glancing at Ralf, " _I'm_ sorry. For everything, for ignoring you when you needed it, and for pretending even when you were falling apart. You're important to me, you're my friend and I can't let this break us apart." 

Wolfgang was stunned to say the least, all of them were, but he nodded softly. He accepted Florian's apology, truly it was hard to go against him, but what was he to say? So he waited for the other to speak, and when he didn't, that acceptacne began to fade. The longer Ralf sat there, in his own world, in silence, the less Wolfgang wanted these two near him.  
"I suppose that's my apology.." Florian spoke, a small awkward smile playing on his lips, "Ralf?"  
"Hm?"  
"It's your turn"  
Ralf turned, looking to Wolfgang awkwardly. Now they had an audience. 

The man cleared his throat again, aware of the twitch in Wolfgang's face as he did. "I'm sorry.." he muttered, rubbing his face. This was stressful, he almost wanted to pull the other into another room to apologise privately. That he could do. But with Karl and Florian waiting ever so patiently for him, how could he express this ernestly and with the necesary feeling for the situation with an audience?  
"Is that it?" Wolfgang asked, his eyebrow raised. Oh god, Ralf could barely look at him,  
"I.." he fiddled with his hands, still wearing his gloves, "I understand.. and I'm sorry."  
"Well if you're so insistant..."  
These snarky comments sure weren't helping. "Please just.. I'm sorry, okay?"  
There was a pause.  
"Fine." Wolfgang said with a sigh, "It's okay..I just need a little more time." 

After their chat, everyone milled about for a little, all floating around aimlessly. It was unnerving and so, Florian was on a mission to change that. He searched, made conversation with his friends and even sneaked in a little romance by following Ralf to the bathroom, anything to make it like before. But now he just sat by the shut off window, not even looking outside due to the blind drawn over it. He huffed at the boredom he faced, pulling back the blind to see the snow filled street in the darkness, it had certainly piled up fast in the empty streets. What time was it? it couldn't be too late, maybe ten at the latest. So no one would be at the park nearby.  
Oh the smile that spread across his face could be described as wicked as he turned to his widely spread out friends, "Who's up for park after dark?"  
"What?" Karl said first, matching everyone's confused expressions.  
Florian hopped off his seat, "It's snowing still, probably won't let up for a while."  
"Your point being?"  
"Park after dark! C'mon. Grab your things." He patted his friend's shoulder, picking up his coat.  
Wolfgang shrugged, "I'll go get my coat on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally, this chapter was meant to be longer and pretty much the last one of this arc, but I decided to slice it in half in order to focus on the last part as much as I could because it's a wonderful bit that I want to be proud of? I wasn't happy with this just sitting as a draft!  
> hope you enjoyed! until the next chapter...


	9. Park after Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very creatively named.
> 
> Was there ever a park near Karl and Wolfgang's old place? I have no clue.

The walk was somewhat short to the park, they walked quite quietly across the street in pairs, occasionally hearing a muffled complaint at the cold from Ralf.  
"Why do you have to complain so much? It's snowing, of course it's cold." Wolfgang spoke, shooting a glare behind him at the other man. He hadn't spoken pretty much all week and now he finally had some outlet for emotions, Ralf was an easy target.  
"It wasn't my idea to go outside!" came the cold hiss as the argument started, but before he could speak more, a strong wind smacked into the group, pushing Ralf unfortunately into a sheet of ice, making him fall backwards and onto the floor. 

Silence. Complete silence as everyone processed what just happened. And then laughter. Wolfgang started it, letting out a snort that set everyone else off while Ralf covered his face in defeat and embarrasment. Soon enough though, he had to join in, allowing himself to be helped up,  
"Hilarious." He muttered, brushing himself down.  
"Adroable." Florian grinned, earning a shove in return,  
"Oh boy, get a room." Came Wolfgang's voice as he turned around, beginning to walk forward. But instead of getting to the entrance of the park, he stepped back from the gate, chewing on his lip. The gate wasn't too tall, but it wasn't really small either.  
"Wolfgang, what are you doing?" Karl asked, an eyebrow raised,  
"What's it look like?" The other replied as he stepped up to the gate again, grabbing hold of the bars to find some footing, "Making things more interesting."  
"How is hopping over a gate making things more interesting?"  
Wolfgang shrugged, jumping down again to assess the gate further, "Park's closed."  
"Is it?" Florian frowed, did parks usually close at ten?  
"Probably not, but for the sake of fun, let's just say yes. Now someone give me a leg up." 

Florian was the first to join his friend on the other side of the gate, followed by Karl and then a reluctant Ralf. The snow crunched under his feet as he landed on the other side, looking after his friends already on their way through the snow. Florian stood waiting for him, that sweet smile on his face as they joined hands to follow the other two. So, something was eating away at him, he always hid it with that smile.  
“What’s wrong?” Ralf asked, giving a comforting squeeze of his partner’s hand,  
“Hm? Oh. nothing...” The other replied, smiling forward as he returned the squeeze, “I just hope Wolfgang is okay.”  
“No.. that’s not it. There’s something else.” Ralf muttered, giving a worried look, “Have I done something wrong?”  
“No! no no, god no, it’s not you.” The other stopped in his tracks, grabbing hold of both hands so they were facing each other. He gave a sigh, letting his whole body sag as his face relaxed into a pained, sad expression.  
“You can tell me…” Ralf said softly, “I won’t be mad, I promise.”  
Florian tensed, his face contorting into reluctance, allowing a noise to push out of his throat, a groan that replaced what could have been words.  
“Well now you have to tell me.” His partner smiled slightly, placing a hand on his cheek so he could look into the other’s eyes. Such a sharp blue for such a soft soul.  
“I just… I don’t like seeing everyone like that, it draws a lot out of me.”  
“You can’t bother yourself with other people’s problems, you have things of your own.”  
“I don’t. I can’t become cold hearted and uncaring like..” He paused, going over the words he was about to say,  
“Like… me?” Ralf finished for him, fighting back something inside him,  
“No. Please don’t…”  
“I get it. I do, it’s fine.”  
“Ralf…”  
“This isn’t about me. What matters is that everyone’s fine now.” He said, beginning to walk again, stopping when he realised Florian wasn’t following. He looked back into a face on the verge of tears, broken and upset, this wasn’t the carefree and kind Florian he knew.  
“I’m sorry..” Ralf started,  
“No. It’s not that, I just…” He breathed in a shaky breath, covering his face as he tried to compose himself again. Ralf rushed to his side again, taking his hands in his, “You can tell me, please tell me what’s wrong.” he begged, gripping onto his partner tight,  
“You’ll leave me…”  
“No I won’t.”  
“Yes you will. The band is everything to you, it’s all you are and all you love and I can’t take that from you.”  
The other held him at arm’s length by the shoulders, offering a sad smile, “Shut up.” he said, causing Florian to look up in confusion,  
“You really think I care more about the band than I do about you? Florian, as long as you’re happy, I really couldn’t care less what you’re doing. I love you, you know..”  
It took a moment to sink in but as he went over what he had heard, a smile began to spread across Florian’s face, a tear or two rolling down his cheeks, “I love you too..” He whispered, anything louder would have cracked into a mess. He pulled the hands forward and around his neck as he planted a kiss on Ralf’s nose.  
Their mouths came close, but there was a flash of white and a quiet thump as Ralf’s glasses were knocked off his face and into the snow. 

“Nice shot, Karl.”  
“Why thank you.”  
Florian looked around to see the other two standing behind a snow covered bench, snowballs in hand, smug smiles on their faces.  
Ralf, picked up his glasses and tried to dry them under his coat, calm rage washing over him, Wolfgang was the first to spot it. “Karl.. I think we should run.”  
“Ralf? Are you alright?” Florian tried, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder. He caught something in the other’s eye, a glint he didn’t see before, watching as he mouthed a count down.  
At the count of one, the pair ran towards Karl and Wolfgang, crouching to gather snow as they did, quickly forming snowballs as they chased the other two around, dodging the snow thrown at them by Karl’s sharp shooting while Wolfgang searched for some kind of cover.  
He shoved through the small gate into a playground, ushering Karl towards a large climbing frame for them to climb inside. 

Ralf and Florian made their way into the playground hiding behind a climbing wall, beginning to gather snowballs. “You check their position, I’ll get the ammo.” Ralf spoke, starting to form perfect snowballs.  
Florian sneaked a look around, just about to see the emptiness of the climbing frame that the other two once occupied. “They’re gone.”  
“What?”  
The snow came fast and heavy, forcing them to retreat. Karl had managed to sneak around the back and catch them off guard, leaving Wolfgang to lead an assault from above, his smaller frame allowing him to hide behind the top of the roof, how he had managed that in such short time was the mystery.  
“I think we need to get a little more hands on.” Ralf said, a childlike grin on his face as he turned on his heels, speeding straight towards Karl.  
They ran towards each other, Karl dropping the last of his ammunition to collide in a mess of limbs, only to find himself on his back in the cold snow, Ralf sitting on his stomach, pushing snow in his face and under his jacket.  
“Mercy!” he shouted through laughter, but the other didn’t stop until he heard the crunching of snow closing in, he turned just in time to be tackled by Wolfgang, again, throwing his glasses off his face. 

For a moment, very brief, he lay there with Wolfgang pinning him down, panting on top of him with that malicious little grin, if he wasn’t so cold he would have fought back better.  
“Karl! Grab his feet!”  
with little effort, Wolfgang moved from him, pulling his arms over his head while his accomplice grabbed Ralf’s ankles.  
“No, what are you doing?!” he cried out as he was lifted, “Florian, help!”  
But the other was too busy on the floor himself, unable to hold himself up laughing at the predicament his partner was in. 

The two carried him to a particularly large pile of snow, and begun their swings. On the count of three, he was flung into the soft ice. He was missing his glasses and one of his gloves, and although he was freezing in the bed of snow, he honestly felt happy. 

Florian entered his field of vision, a genuine grin on his face as his held out the other’s glasses. “You okay there?” he smiled,  
“Yeah.” Ralf replied, pushing his glasses on, “Help me up..”  
The other gave a small laugh, and held out a hand, pulling his partner up to meet him. The other two had already ran for it, laughing as they went, throwing the snow at each other.  
“Where did your glove go?” Florian asked, taking Ralf’s cold. bare hand in his own, pressing it to his mouth,  
“I think Wolfgang pulled it off.” the other muttered, feeling the warmth spread across his fingers as Florian warmed it, covering it from the harsh cold with both of his gloved hands and breathing onto it.  
“How about we get some coffee, huh?”  
“Yeah. Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love snow, guys. 
> 
> A lot has happened with me since the last chapter that was like 20 years ago, so I think I needed this. needed some positive children holding hands and being positive in the snow. all is peaceful and good... right?  
> seeya next time~
> 
> (4 pages, 1573 words like holy shit)


	10. Bonus Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of scenes that didn't make it into the final chapters of the first Arc. I'm gonna hopefully be doing these after every arc because sometimes I like writing things off it and not putting them in the final project lmao.

Bathroom romancing

Everything that had happened in for the past week had really been draining and emotional in some ways, Florian really wanted to forget about it now, so when Ralf excused himself to the bathroom, how could he refuse?   
So he sneaked out of the room, following his partner as carefully as he could, somewhat disappointed when the door to the bathroom was shut. But he waited patiently outside, hoping the other’s wouldn’t notice the convenience of his disappearance. 

When the door was opened again, he wasted no time pushing Ralf back in and locking the door behind them.   
“Florian? What the-” The man was quickly cut off, his mouth kept busy with other things. They kept moving backwards, eventually pushing against the counter. Ralf made a noise, perhaps some kind of protest, but he definitely did not do anything about it, allowing himself to be lifted until he was sitting beside the sink. He was pulled close, Florian’s hands tight on his hips as he shifted against the other, feeling arms wrap around his neck. His mouth moved, deciding to start work on a hickey low on Ralf’s neck.   
The man whined, hands gripping onto the other’s hair, “W..we can’t. Not in their bathroom..” he gasped out, feeling hands under his shirt.  
“They won’t know..”   
“They’re only in the other room..”   
Now it was Florian’s time to whine, “Just a little bit…”   
“We shouldn’t- a..ah..” He stopped, the feeling of teeth grazing his neck, beginning to bite at the sensitive skin making his body twitch and his hands grip tighter on the man causing such pleasure.   
“Just.. Just a little bit..” He breathed, beginning to pant at the feeling. Pulling at Florian’s hair, forcing his head back so he could roughly kiss him, allowing his lip to be pulled and bitten. 

 

The official apology.

As Wolfgang went to get his coat, Ralf found himself walking after him, not forgetting his own coat on the way. He walked up to the coat hooks his friend was at and took down his scarf, getting a weird look in return, oh that raised eyebrow again, it was turning into quite the look. Without the audience, Ralf felt more at ease, wrapping the scarf around the other’s neck as he spoke, “I wanted to talk to you, just us..” the words came out perhaps more quietly than intended, subconsciously maybe he was trying not to scare the man, he wasn’t stopping the scarf from being tied in a very snug way.   
“I’m really sorry, honestly. Sometimes, I don’t really think about other people. I thought it was stupid of you to act like that but.. you did.”   
“I overreacted.”   
“You were hurt.” Ralf insisted, giving the scarf a firm tug to tighten it, “We’re you’re friends, we shouldn’t have hid it from you like that.” He sighed, moving his hands away, “Do you accept my apology?” He asked, not enjoying the sensation of having to ask. 

Wolfgang chewed on his lip, now it was his turn to avoid eye contact, instead staring at the fashionably tied scarf around his neck. “Thank you…” he said in almost a whisper, emotion straining his voice slightly.   
Then something really strange happened. 

A warm, gloved hand made it’s way to his jaw, lifting it up gently and making him look into those blue eyes, unusually soft and caring, enough to make his heart skip a beat. Curse Ralf’s ability to be undeniably attractive. Their faces got close, agonisingly so, Wolfgang felt his jaw ache with the temptation to push just a little bit forward and seal this apology, maybe that’s what the other was waiting for, patiently for confirmation that it was right. 

But they were forced away as the sounds of Karl and Florian making their way to the door interrupted them. Ralf was the first to swing away, greeting his partner with a smile, locking their hands together to make their way outside, leaving Wolfgang to button up his coat, watching as they walked, something he didn’t quite recognise shooting through him.   
“You alright?” Came Karl’s soft voice from behind him,   
“Yeah.” he replied, tugging away at the fancy scarf tying, favouring his own method. The smell of Ralf’s cologne clung to the fabric every so slightly.   
Ah. so that’s what it was. He thought, looking after the couple in the street. 

Jealousy. 

 

After the Snowball fight

After running for a little, they were far away enough from Ralf to assume safety, so they slowed to a walk, grins still on their faces. Karl panted, using the other for stabilty as they walked, “Gimmie a minute” he huffed, stopping near a bench to wipe away the snow and sit down and sprawl himself out, too out of breath to care. Wolfgang gave a breathless laugh and sat next to him, looking up to the sky, the stars shining bright above them. 

He began to whisper to himself, a poem or lyrics, something quiet and soft, so quiet that Karl couldn’t grasp the tune or words but it was wonderful to watch those lips move so gently, speaking something they enjoyed, where they belonged. He smiled, sliding a hand over to hold Wolfgang’s. He stopped his poetic whispering to look down at the hand and smile, “It’ll take a while..” He said, looking back to the stars, “But I think I’m okay. We’re okay.”   
“Yeah…” Karl smiled, “Yeah we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why didn't I put these in? simply that they didnt' really fit in. Although the first is referenced, the second is my favourite and actually a little bit relevant to the plot I'm formulating up.   
> Last is leading into the next arc. 
> 
> Thanks for joining the Winter Arc! See y'all in Spring~


	11. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.   
> (Literally this whole chapter is Nsfw. you're welcome you filthy robot fuckers.)

Spring was upon them, the sun shining bright above the pair as they walked to work, though not quite warm enough for them to take of their jackets yet. Karl held a to-go cup in each hand, as usual being the one forced to buy Ralf’s coffee, though he didn’t mind all that much, he would feel better about it if he didn’t know how late the other was.   
Florian walked beside him, a hand in his pocket and his own coffee at his lips already, likely savoring the warmth it gave through the still cold winds. 

“So…” Karl began, not enjoying the silence that followed them out of the coffee shop, “How are things with you and Ralf?”   
“We’re okay,” Florian shrugged a reply, “Nothing much has changed. What about you and Wolfgang?” He bumped into his friend softly, making sure he didn’t spill the coffee,   
“Uh, We’re alright! I think. I mean, he’s kind of demanding…” The youngest rolled his eyes a little, remembering the amount of times in the past week he’d had to kick his partner out of his room when he was trying to sleep.   
Florian hummed but didn’t speak, favoring to sip his coffee again as he continued to walk a little faster. 

Again, they fell into the awkward silence that Karl hated so much, he certainly didn’t mind not having a conversation but it just felt like his friend had something to say, like he needed to get something out, so he was about to ask,   
“What’s he like?” Florian spoke before the other could express concern,   
“What do you mean?”   
“In bed.” The older man clarified, keeping his head forward, but moving his eyes to look at Karl and await the reply.   
“W..well, as I said, he’s demanding.” 

They reached the gates of the Kling Klang and Florian stepped ahead to open them and walk in, Karl not far behind him.   
“I mean… He’s adventurous, and certainly eager.” 

\--- 

He was shoved against the wall, a mouth pressed against his forcing him back, almost lifting him up. The man against him pushed up his shirt, hands pulling his ribs closer, keeping a firm grip on his hip. There was no way he could stop this, and no way he wanted to, all he could do was hold the other’s face against his and attempt to kiss back with just as much force. 

His thigh was pulled up to rest on the other’s hip, keeping him up high as the man pressed his hips into him, he could barely keep hold, cursing softly into the other’s mouth. They shifted, unable to find the best hold, hands just wanting to explore and hips just wanting to rub against what they could. 

He felt the hand on his ribs slip down, past the waistband of his trousers and around to the front, he gasped only to have a mouth pressed into him again, noises of desperation barely escaping their lips. 

\--- 

“What’s Ralf like?”  
“Hm… cute.” Florian took off his coat and sat down on the nearest sofa, glad to be of a seat finally, “He likes to be rough, it’s still sweet though, I suppose.”   
The younger man nodded and sat next to his friend, gladly sipping at his coffee, “Everything is always sex with Wolfgang though.” He muttered, this conversation gave him his own chance to open up, not that he really needed it but when the subject arose, why not have a share session? “Sometimes I don’t think he really cares all that much.”   
“That’s odd. I always thought he was very romantic to you.” Florian raised an eyebrow, his eyes watching his friend slouch in his seat,   
“Not recently. Sometimes I don’t even think he’s thinking about me when we… yeah.” 

\--- 

The man’s trousers were at his knees, his partner had only undone his zip, why that was more arousing to him was a mystery. Perhaps the control, he wasn’t worth the time it took to completely remove clothing, the same arousal during a one-night stand, you’re just being used, but at the same time, he gripped onto the other’s back. He clawed at it, gasping into his mouth. 

Their kissing was sloppy, everything about this was sloppy, nothing was controlled, neither of them had any idea what they were doing. Just go with what they felt, what they needed. An animalistic instinct told his partner to bit his lip, tug on it roughly. He moaned and grabbed a handful of hair, shoving the mouth back against him, he was so close, just a little more. 

His ass was grabbed, lifted higher onto his partner, “How close are you?” the voice was rough, ragged from the heavy breathing,   
“Just a little more.” He muttered, “I just need a little more..”   
His partner nodded moving the hand from his ass to his cock, beginning to stroke. He threw his head back and cursed, this was too much, any second now and he’d be gone. His partner took the chance and began to suck at his neck, biting slightly at the skin. It hurt a little, admittedly he wasn’t much into pain but it wasn’t killing anything. Each soft bite was made better with a kiss. He let his head fall forward again, resting on his partner’s, he held onto the hair, tugging it every time the other was too rough. 

\--- 

“Who do you think he’s thinking about?”   
“I… well.” Karl was uncomfortable in this situation, he’d got himself into talking about it now, and all the speculation of the past few weeks could maybe do with a second opinion, “A few months ago, when you and Ralf were just kind of…”  
“What about it?”   
“Wolfgang said to me that him and Ralf had uh..”  
“You can’t just assume he’s telling the truth.” Florian snapped a little, defensive on the subject, but as quickly as it came, he managed to bring himself back to composure. “But I know what you mean. It’s kind of obvious sometimes that he’s into Ralf…”   
“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you think about it like that.”   
“It’s fine, honestly. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking on things like that, I’ll tell you about it when I’ve got it sorted, but for now, we have music to write.” 

\--- 

Wolfgang sat on the bed, buttoning up his shirt. Where on earth did he put his trousers? A figure moved behind him, making its sneaky way to rest it’s head on his shoulder, burying its face where his neck and shoulder met. Ralf kissed gently, letting out an arousingly warm breath.   
“I can’t.” Wolfgang said, though he didn’t retaliate to the action as he finished putting on his shirt.  
“Why not?”   
“We’ve just finished”  
“We’ve just begun…” Ralf pulled the other’s hair down and kissed him, it didn’t last long before Wolfgang sat up again, getting up and moving outside of the room, perhaps he left his trousers in there. They were in Ralf’s apartment, apparent from the elegant yet modern decor. On the disheveled sofa where cushions were usually placed neatly on either side, were the item he was looking for, along with his boxers. He walked over and collected what was his there, slipping on the boxers. 

Ralf stood in the doorway, admiring the view before it was covered up, “You don’t usually leave this early.” He pointed out,   
“I’m tired.” The other sighed, pulling his trousers on and doing them up. “You wore me out a lot today.” He turned and walked to the bedroom door, the trousers and underwear were found, but now he had to solve the mystery of his missing socks.   
Before he could enter the room he was shoved against the doorframe, the collar of his shirt enclosed in a fist.   
Ralf pushed against him, connecting their mouths in some kind of hunger, and the other kissed back. He reveled in the extra attention for a moment, just letting himself go enough. He made a noise and pushed away, “No. I can’t.” He breathed, barely managing to hold the other man back. 

Lips travelled to his neck, pushing a sigh out of him, “I can’t believe you.” He muttered. A hand went from his collar to his trousers, heading under the waistline of his boxers, “I just did those up…” He trembled slightly as he spoke, letting out a small whimper.   
Ralf began to slide down, a smirk on his face. “O-okay…” Wolfgang spoke in defeat, “Maybe just a little...” 

\--- 

Karl sat against a wall, out of breath, his mind still fuzzy. He’d managed to pull up his trousers, although finding the energy to do them up seemed impossible. “I can’t believe that just happened.” He muttered, letting his head fall back to look up at the ceiling.   
Florian sat against the sofa, lighting a cigarette, “A little bizarre really.” He commented, offering one to his friend, “But definitely different.”   
The other took one and gladly lit up, thankful for it. 

“I think I learned something.” He spoke after the first drag,   
“What?”   
Karl stared at the floor, concentrating on nothing in particular. His eyes widened slightly, “I really like being fucked against a wall.”   
Florian laughed and moved closer, sitting by his friend, “I like you against a wall…” He pulled Karl’s chin towards him, connecting them in a kiss. The other leaned into it, smiling. He stopped, “This is just… a onetime thing, right?”   
“Definitely.” Florian spoke sternly. His eyes flicked to the other’s lips briefly and he softened, “Just… Just today.”   
Karl smiled and they kissed again, their coffee going cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally! I got around to finishing it and it's a fucking mess (just like me). I mean I guess this has some plot relevance.   
> I don't know how long this is gonna take for me to get along with and I have no idea where i'll be going from there tbh. we'll think of something. I've got other shit in the works too.


End file.
